False Jaina's Crusade
by Lord22
Summary: When a mysterious Waygate appears in Theramore, Jaina Proudmoore is kidnapped and replaced by a shape-shifting Queen of Suffering. One by one the beautiful women of Azeroth are being taken and made into her slaves. The only question is who will be next... LEMON.
1. Jaina Proudmoore and the Waygate

**Warning:**

The following contains themes of homosexuality and heavy implications of nonconsensual sex and many other sexual themes. No sexual intercourse is directly described, but the meaning is still there. If any of these things make you uncomfortable, do not read further.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Jaina Proudmoore and the Waygate**

Jaina Proudmoore emerged dripping wet into her mage tower. She pulled off her soaking wet cloak and setting her mages staff to one side. She brushed aside a strand of her golden hair from before her crystal blue eyes she ignored the howling wind. Entering the experimentation room she was satisfied to see the gate. It had been transported before the monsoon hit Theramore.

It was a large upright circle of stone which emitted a low hum of magic. Its gray surface was inscribed with many hieroglyphics and runes. It had been found in some ancient ruins discovered in Duskwallow Marsh. She had been away on negotiations when the find was made. Now that she was here she was eager to begin studying it.

She sauntered over to the gate and began trying to read the runes inscribed at the base. She had to kneel down and lean in to discern them. To her disappointment, she did not know the language. But the hieroglyphics were clear enough. They showed woman kneeling before the gate in chains. In the next image tentacles reached out and grabbed them, and in the third, they dragged them into a portal.

'It must have been used for sacrifices,' murmured Jaina. 'I'd better not open it without help at hand.'

There was more. The pictures showed the woman emerging from the gates changed. With swollen busts, they emerged and made their way to the palace of a King whom they pledged themselves to. Jaina stood and made her way over to a bookshelf of histories. She squatted down and leaning forward as she searched for a book…

* * *

The being within the waygate had long been out of use. Buried with the fall of the old regime, it had slept for endless ages until uncovered. Even so, it had yet to encounter an entity worthy of its attention.

Then it saw her.

A blonde bombshell with flowing blonde hair entered the room and drew closer. She kneeled down before the gate. It gave the being a perfect view of her bright blue eyes and large perky breasts. She looked at the gate with a bookish interest which made the gate desire to have her more.

The desire only strengthened as she turned around and walked to a bookcase. Her wide hips swayed to and fro before she squatted down and in the process stuck out her sexy ass. The being had found its newest acquisition.

* * *

As Jaina found the book she was looking for the gate flared to life. Looking back she saw a portal like water out of which emerged many pink tentacles. Before Jaina could move the tentacles surged forward and grasped her arms. Her hands were pulled behind her back. She could feel her magic draining away as the tentacles wrapped round her slim waist. Then they dragged her back. She opened her mouth to scream, and the tentacles gagged her from behind.

She struggled against the tentacles as she was hauled back little by little. Finally, she stood at the threshold to the gate, still fighting. For a moment she wedged herself between the sides of the gate. Struggling with her legs, she burst free of the tentacles grip and landed on the ground arms first. Scrambling up, she snatched her staff. Summoning a shield around herself she tried to fend off the tentacles.

They could not lay themselves on her. Instead, they surrounded the shield, trying to break it by constricting around it. Jaina strained to keep it up, focusing her attention on resealing the gate. Then a female figure with glowing green eyes appeared on the other side of the gate. A single manicured female hand emerged from the surface of the portal. A bolt of green energy shot forward to strike Jaina. She moaned as she felt both pleasure and pain surge through her. A heat growing in her loins as a stinging appeared in her mind. Whatever spell had been cast burned through her mana reserves. Soon the shield fell, as Jaina collapsed to her knees panting.

The figure disappeared as even more tentacles came through the gate. They snaked around her arms and wrested her staff from her fingers, before tossing it aside. Pulling her up, and began to grasp her legs. Jaina shuddered as they circled her ankles and began to climb slowly up her long legs, causing her to scream. As she did so a tentacle snaked forward, its end opening up to cover her mouth with. Some sort of gas was poured into her mouth as she struggled and euphoric mindlessness overtook her. She was content as the tentacles reached forward into her clothes, and began to grope and caress her. A tentacle gagged her, while the tentacles on her legs began to rub against her loins. Others snaked into her bodice and began to fondle her breasts.

She didn't know how long she spent in the tentacles embrace. It was long enough for Jaina's senses returned to her. She began to struggle anew, trying to summon her magic but in vain. She was dragged towards the portal. First, her legs were dragged through the portal as she thrashed within the tentacles grip.

'MMMPH! She cried, hoping someone would hear. 'MMMPH!'

She was now up to her hips in the portal, and behind she could feel a terrible warmth engulfing her. The surface of the portal seemed to cling to her. Her waist went in, then her breasts, until only her head remained outside of the waygate. Jaina Proudmoore was permitted one more glimpse of her former home. But she was bound beyond hope of escape and fully away of the fact. Then it was over. The tentacles dragged the voluptuous blonde through the waygate to an unknown fate.

* * *

The spirit of the waygate did not know where she was going, but it knew more would follow soon…

* * *

Jaina was dragged through the portal into a cavern of pulsing flesh. The ceiling here was higher than her eyes could see. Doors of violet color could be discerned, made of chiton. There was a stench in the air which filled her nostrils and caused her whole body to tingle. All around her she could see naked women moaning and writhing around her in a perpetual orgy. Many tentacles were involved. The sorceress was brought onto a pedestal of black stone. There she was suspended with her feet a few inches over the stone.

Before her, a night elf maiden with black hair was pressed against a high elf. Their gigantic breasts were mashing together as their lips crashed against each other. Both had tentacles writhing around them in a movement which Jaina found hypnotic. Other tentacles were tying them together at the waist. Their hands were clenched around the tentacles, rubbing them up and down with their fingers. As their tongues dueled for dominance, their movements became more and more intense.

Then a long tail reached out and wrapped around both as a naga pressed herself against them. The creatures mammaries were even larger than theirs. The two elves moaned and broke off their kiss. Then they set their lips to the creatures breasts and suckled on them with hunger.

It was their eyes that caught Jaina's attention. They were filled with mindless joy and endless lust. There was no intelligence behind them. It was horrifying, and yet arousing, and Jaina realized she was blushing heavily. What was going on? Why was she feeling like this? She knew enough to know that the heat between her legs was some magic around them. It was affecting all the women in this place. Herself included. Focusing, Jaina tried to keep her senses and steeled herself for what was to come.

'Oh your here finally. I'm glad.' said a husky voice behind her left ear. Jaina felt hot breath upon the back of her neck and breasts pressed against her back. 'I see you've already met some of my slaves. These came to me centuries ago.'

Two hands came round to grope Jaina by her ample chest, before dropping down to feel up her behind. Jaina wanted to scream, but her mouth was gagged with a tentacle still. 'My you have an excellent body, you know that. I'll enjoy making you into my pet.' said the voice. 'All in good time I suppose.'

They came around to reveal a curvaceous red-skinned woman with elf ears. She had dark hair and shimmering eyes. Her curvaceous form was packed into a black leather outfit, and a whip was trailing from one hand. Her feet were goat hooves, and she had black batwings.

'A succubus…' thought Jaina, 'is she the one controlling these creatures?'

As the succubus appeared, the tentacles withdrew from the women. They fell to the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut. The succubus lashed the floor with her whip. They rose to stand before her in a line, sticking out their ample chests. The succubus moved forward, her hips swaying to draw attention to her rump. Then she cupped the blood elf beneath the cheek. 'Their quite nice to look at, but not much for conversation anymore. They never got past the husk stage, you see.'

She drew the blue haired one into a deep kiss, which they returned. The husk cupped the succubus around the waist as the two felt each other up. Finally, the succubus broke it off and turning to face Jaina, wiping some drool from her lip. 'It's a delicate art breaking someone, and no matter how careful you are, sometimes they are just too far gone. So, here is the part where I let you speak.'

The tentacle gagging Jaina was removed. She gasped for breath, working her way through the effects of the magic around her. 'How can you do something like this? Reduce sentient creatures to… that?'

'Oh my,' said the Succubus 'are you appealing to my inner sense of goodness? You are as naive as they say. To answer your question, I can do it by drugging them with the chemicals the tentacles secrete. Then forcing constant pleasure through their minds. After a few months, even the most virtuous of maidens become slaves to their bodies.'

Jaina tried to summon her magic, but something was draining it away from her. 'Yes but why? What purpose does it serve in your goals to initiate this depravity.'

'Oh I understand,' said the Succubus, 'you think I'm working with the Burning Legion. It's understandable, from the way they carry on you'd think they were the only faction of demons. No, my dear, my sisters and I have our own plans. One which all these women play a very important role, yourself included.

'But you won't ever find out about it as you are now. You'll be a completely different person then.'

'So why are you telling me all this?' asked Jaina. 'To watch me recoil in horror at what you intend to do to me?'

'You catch on quick.' said the Succubus, before drawing in near. Jaina blushed as their breasts pressed together. She cupped Jaina's cheek. 'I don't normally do this though, I prefer efficiency over gloating satisfaction. But I still need your mind intact.' Her hand radiated power as Jaina felt a spell coming over her body. It was searching through her consciousness. It was as if the succubus were looking through her mind and taking notes. Jaina tried to expel her, to drive her out, but she found herself outmatched.

The woman before her was far older, and far more powerful than was apparent. Jaina found herself thinking that the woman was the most beautiful creature she had laid eyes on. This was no ordinary succubus; this was a Queen of Suffering!

'Wha… what are you doing to me?' asked Jaina, feeling weak.

'Making a copy,' said the Queen of Suffering 'not of your soul, of course. That would be complex. I'm duplicating your thoughts, memories, hopes, and dreams. Everything that gives the blank slate of the soul meaning. I'm drawing it into myself.' She drew her hand back, and it was shimmering with a violet glow. The glow moved up her arm, around her shoulders and head and soon surrounded the Queen. Then the glow faded, and the Demon Queen smiled. 'I have it now, a complete understanding of your nature. But I need one more thing from you…'

Then the Queen of Suffering moved forward and kissed Jaina on the lips. The urge to kiss back was almost impossible to resist, but Jaina did it, struggling to pulls away. She felt pain as the Queen of Suffering bit her lip, drawing blood. Jaina turned her head away, as the Queen reached forth with her tongue and licked up the blood. Then she separated from her.

The Queen began to change. Her hair grew longer and changed styles and color to bright blonde. Her skin turned a familiar hue, as she became a little less tall. Her goat hooves changed to pink and white high heels. A skirt formed around her legs that was white and violet. Her midriff which had before been clad in black leather was exposed to reveal a toned body. Her chest was covered in a white top.

Jaina Proudmoore was looking at a perfect duplicate of herself. She was so stunned that she barely noticed her lip healing. 'You… your planning to-'

'Take your place, yes.' said the imposter. 'You know, it feels strange being you. It's like I'm a fairy tale princess. Except the universe doesn't bend over backward to ensure I live happily ever after. And my Prince Charming turns out to be the main villain. The real appeal is seeing which eldritch horror will make me their slave first.

'You're actually in your element here.'

'Shut up!' snarled Jaina. 'You'll never be able to impersonate me forever! You'll be discovered!'

'I hate resorting to violence,' said the False Jaina, while shading her eyes with one hand. 'but you asked for it. Oh, Arthas! I know that you've killed half the population of Azeroth but if you come back to the light things will be fine! I'm sure the power of love will do the rest!

'Varian, your half the leader I am, with far less experience and accomplishment. But allow me to kowtow to your whims, and do nothing to stop you from taking over the Alliance.

'Yes, Thrall! Please force me to appease your race of warlike brutes! Make me initiate a policy of appeasement please!' She paused. 'Am I far off?''

There was a long silence as Jaina heard her own voice mocking her. '…You sound nothing like me.' She said lamely.

'No, I do.' said the false Jaina 'That's why your upset.' She stretched. 'You know, I think I've rather enjoyed our conversations. And taking on your personality makes me feel chipper. I was going to set the tentacles on you before I'd left, and let them break you while I did my work, but I think I'd like to watch.' Drawing out a vanity mirror from nowhere, she looked into it. 'But first, I need to make some changes.' She batted her eyelashes. Then she was wearing violet eyeliner, then licked her lips. That left them coated in red lipstick. 'I always like to leave little hints when I take on another form.' Her expression hardened. 'Take her.'

The tentacles unraveled around Jaina and caught her by the wrists and ankles. Others gripped her skirt and tore it away. Jaina shrieked as her undergarments were revealed. Another tentacle started work on her top. Before long both had been torn off, and she was hanging stark naked and bound by tentacles.

Jaina forced herself to summon what magic remained to her. Even as she opened her mouth to cast a spell, and tentacle drove itself down her throat. More tentacles appeared and wrapped around her, suppressing her power. Her arms were bound painfully behind her back. Her legs were spread wide as she was forced into a horizontal position.

Jaina knew what came next. She screamed in pleasure and humiliation as her defilement began. The pain was just as strong. And it was soon to get worse. Two other tentacles positioned themselves over her breasts. Their ends splayed out into suction cups which set themselves to her breasts. Jaina's eyes widened as they began to milk her like a cow.

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening!

But it was. Jaina watched as the impersonator came closer, eyeing her body hungrily. She smiled at Jaina's fearful gaze. 'Oh but things have only gotten started. Begin the improvements.'

Something was injected into Jaina's breasts and lower half. As it entered her, her entire body was aflame with unquenchable lust. Jaina looked up at the fleshy walls above and moaned in agony and pleasure. She could feel the tentacles inside her, working at her. And then she felt something else. A massive heat in her chest.

Looking down, she saw to her horror that her breasts were swelling larger and larger. Before long they had grown larger than her head. They weren't finished yet. Her hair too was lengthening. It fell out longer and longer beneath her so that it would have been below the knee had she been standing. Looking down she saw her hips widening. Before long they were thicker than her shoulders.

This was a dream. A bad dream! Any moment she would wake up!

But she didn't wake up as False Jaina approached her. She didn't wake up as the imposter fondled one of her butt cheeks. Or as the fondling became a full-on groping session. As she did, they became rounder and firmer so that she had a perfect bubble butt. The tentacles became even more ruthless in their pounding. The pleasure was overwhelming, and Jaina could take no more!

She screamed as she felt all the pressure that had built up within her get unleashed. The tentacles did the same. False Jaina watched and smiled.

Then it was over. Jaina breathed heavily as the tentacles withdrew. They forced her back into upright position, her legs trapped together by their coils. Her breasts were hanging where they had been before, three times the size of her head. And yet they were unnaturally firm. Jaina strained for breath. She forced her way through the haze of the pleasurable afterglow. Then she managed a glare at the succubus before her.

'You… you won't get away with this…' she breathed out.

'Oh, you are still capable of speech.' said False Jaina, looking pleased. 'Excellent, I was afraid you'd break too soon. I think by the time we're done with you you'll turn out quite well. And I already have gotten away with it, for your information.

'Even if I am somehow stopped in your world, nobody is going to be able to find you out here. Even if they have the inclination. Besides,' she smiled and struck a pose, flipping her blonde hair behind her head. 'I'd say my body matches your description a bit better than yours does.' She surged forward and kissed Jaina on the lips. Jaina felt her tongue exploring her mouth. Then she felt something, a power, pass from the Queen's lips. It surged into her mouth and down her throat. Jaina nearly gagged as the Queen drew back.

'Just a surprise for later,' said the succubus, 'goodbye for now.'

Feeling more exhausted than she ever had in her entire life, Jaina slumped forward. She barely had enough energy to watch False Jaina turned and sauntered towards the portal. The demoness swayed her hips seductively as she did so. Jaina's nipples went erect, as she shifted uneasily a heat growing between her legs. As False Jaina put one long leg through, she glanced back. She batted her eyelashes one final time and winked before going through the portal.

Jaina was left alone, bound by tentacles. She was completely powerless and awaiting whatever fate lay in store for her. Around her, she saw other women being ravished by the tentacles. Others were bound up until later. And as she remained there, countless depravities played out before her eyes. They weakened her will as the urge to join in them surged through her. She resisted it with all her might, forcing herself to stay focused on escaping.

An hour later the tentacles set to work on her once again, and she could do nothing.

* * *

For her part, False Jaina entered her new study and picked up her staff. 'Ah, its good to be back.' she said, making her way through the halls and picking up her cloak. 'Now, I'll need to start with people who won't be missed of course. Once I've done that, I'll get to work on some of the more prominent leading ladies of this world.

Who to target next?'

This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So a while back I was writing a whole bunch of lemon fanfictions on fanfiction dot net. Then I took a closer look at the rules and guidelines and realized that there is a rule against sexually explicit material. So I took them all down.

I've decided to repost them. However, I will be removing all directly explicit material from it. I'll make the implication clear, but I won't directly describe anything. Like a silhouette in a movie. Or something.

We'll see if I get taken down.


	2. The Taking of Lady Vashj

**Chapter 2: Lady Vashj**

Zangarmarsh was a tranquil area which had largely evaded the demonic influence. The marsh's innumerable pools and lakes were clear of any taint. Most native animals and fungi gave off a soothing phosphorescent light. Recently something was causing the giant mushrooms to die. Water levels were gradually dropping.

False Jaina couldn't care less about any of that, however. What concerned her was finding the beautiful Lady Vashj, and making the naga belong to her. She had been casing Vashj's lair for some time now. If she had been forced to infiltrate it directly, she might have had to fight her way through Vashj's naga. As it was, False Jaina had learned that Vashj had developed a passion for hunting the local wildlife.

She did so alone. And without any of the normal guards, which made it an excellent opportunity for False Jaina.

Even now she could see the beautiful naga slithering through the marshes. She was a tall and beautiful creature, with a long tail and four arms. Her skin was blue, and her lower half covered in scales. She had a substantial bust clad in a gold and silver breastplate. Her hair consisted of eighteen snakes hissing and slithering around her face. A very exotic, and attractive face. She wore a golden tiara on her head and carried a bow with an arrow notched to it.

Naga might have resembled a mix of elf and snake, but their method of reproduction was the same as mammals. Which meant there was still a place for her beyond the waygate.

False Jaina crept forward after Vashj, disguised behind an invisibility spell. Vashj disappeared from sight. Jaina caught sight of her tail slithering around the trunk of a great mushroom. Picking up the pace, False Jaina rounded it and saw nothing. Having a bad feeling she scanned the surrounding areas, clutching her staff tightly.

Where had she gone?

Something descended from the mushroom above. Before False Jaina could move Vashj was upon her. She wrapped her coils round Jaina's waist and legs and reeled her in. A spell was cast, and her invisibility was undone. Jaina's staff was wrested from her grip. Then she was standing face to face with Vashj. The naga looked at her in cold amusement. Her coils tightened painfully around the sorceress.

'Did you truly think that you could take me unawares, human?' asked Vashj.

'You know, actually, I did.' noted False Jaina. 'Even so, I think I'll take advantage of our proximity instead.' Then before Vashj could do anything, she leaned forward and kissed her.

The feeling of the nagas energy coursing through False Jaina was absolutely delicious. At once she set about sending her magic Vashj. The naga was strong-willed and did not at once fall. The passions and lusts which False Jaina sent through her mind and body were resisted. However, that changed as Jaina wrapped her hands round Vashj's waist. She began to grind her thighs and breasts against the naga. Finally regaining her senses, Vashj tried to pull her away with her coils, but False Jaina's grip was iron. Growing weaker and weaker, the Naga struggled in vain. She constricting around Jaina in an attempt to break her hold. Yet Jaina remained unhindered by the tail until at last Vashj slumped and fell to the ground. False Jaina stayed on her on her, keeping the kiss going as long as was safely possible.

Finally, Vashj's eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Rising off her, False Jaina stretched out her arms and legs, jumping several times. 'Ah, there is nothing quite like the rush I get after draining a beautiful woman of her energy. Still, now that I have what I came for there is no sense in hanging around here.'

She reached under the nagas slim waist, and under her tail. Then Jaina picked her up and throwing her over one shoulder. Raising one hand, she summoned a portal back to Theramore. Jaina would have been unable to create a passage from Outland all the way to Theramore. But False Jaina had far greater experience and power. Besides, her body was overflowing with Vashj's energy,

Stepping on through, she made her way over to the waygate. Channeling a spell, the waygate was opened. Many tentacles reached forward. They gripped the naga around the waist, arms, and tail, drawing her back through. False Jaina followed shortly. On the other side, she found Jaina suspended over the pedestal. Right where she left her.

The tentacles had tied her arms and legs together, and one of them had forced its way down her throat. Two others were playing with the sorceresses enlarged breasts, toying with her nipples.

'Right where I left you, I see.' reflected False Jaina, assuming her true form. 'And you still have a mind of your own. I'm glad. Of course, I don't have time to chat.' She looked to Vashj 'I have a new plaything to have fun with, and I don't like conversing with more than one victim at a time.'

By her will the tentacles dragged up Vashj by her four arms, the naga completely limp like a ragdoll. They wrapped around her long tail and tied its length down to the floor. Soon Vashj was coiled around the pedestal. The Queen of Suffering made her way forward and cupped Vashj beneath the chin. Mentally calling up a tentacle, she forced Vashj's mouth open. She enjoyed the sight as the limb to shove itself down the snake woman's throat.

The tentacle poured life energy into the naga at an enormous rate, filling her body with power. Vashj's eyes opened.

At once the naga tried in vain to pull her hands free of the tentacles. Vashj looked around, wild-eyed. Her tail was thrashing as she tried to break free of her living restrains. It was a vain effort. But the Queen of Suffering enjoyed watching it as she walked in a circle around Vashj. Two of her fingers ran alongside Vashj's hips.

'You!' cried Vashj at Jaina. 'What is the meaning of this! What have you done?!'

'Don't be too hard on the girl,' said the Queen of Suffering, 'it wasn't her fault I assumed her form to capture you.'

'A Queen of Suffering,' said Vashj 'why am I alive? What is your purpose in taking me, prisoner?'

'Nothing much really,' admitted the Queen as she cupped Vashj's chin. 'I've brought you here to be brainwashed into one of my pets. Along with some other purposes.'

'I will never serve any save Azshara and Lord Illidan!' cried Vashj.

'I suppose we'll find out.' said the Queen. 'Begin.'

The tentacles surged forward and tore off Vashj's top. Her scaly blue breasts bounced freely. Two tentacles widened into suction cups and set themselves over her nipples. The naga cried out in surprise, and the same tentacle forced itself down her throat once more. The Queen and Jaina watched as Vashj began to be milked by the tentacles. They pumped her continually as the naga struggled.

'It's an interesting thing about naga, by the way, Jaina.' said Queen. 'They breed like any other kind of elf. Its just the females have an added layer of protection.' Vashj's snake hair bit at the tentacle in her throat, but in vain for their teeth could not pierce its thick hide. 'You'll see soon enough. For now, I think it's time we began the alterations.'

Something was injected into Vashj's breasts through her nipples. Within mere moments Vashj's breasts exploded outwards in size. They grew larger than her head and still larger. Soon they dwarfed Jaina's bust. The naga moaned, her pupils narrowing to slits. Her tits continued to grow until finally, they were so large that they hung down to her stomach. They were wider than her shoulders. The indentations of massive nipples could be seen poking through the suction cups.

'A touch over the top, I suppose.' reflected the Queen. 'But I like a little variety in my pets.' She motioned, and other tentacles surged forward. They wrap around Vashj's massive breasts in spiral patterns. They squeezed tightly. The naga's back arched as she looked skyward in a long moan that continued, as the tentacles began to vibrate.

Then as Vashj's unwilling pleasure reached its peak, her scales a little below her waist began to part. The tentacles were quick to take advantage and crawled downwards on her body. The naga cried out as they reached their destination. The tentacles shuddered with pleasure and swelled to massive size. And Vashj was driven farther and farther into mindless pleasure.

Jaina sucked on a tentacle and tried not to enjoy the show.

'See, saga's intimate parts are kept beneath the cover of their scales.' explained the Queen of Suffering. 'When sufficiently aroused, they unfold for use. We've stimulated her body with potent aphrodisiacs, and she is now far more sensitive. This is the part where most people break, if she can't work through this she'll become a husk like the ones you saw before.'

The tentacles continued to work at Vashj. Their efforts causing her enormous chest to bounce. The motions sometimes hid her face from sight. There was a final moan and Vashj's torment was loosed. She fell forward, as the tentacles pulled back and let her hang there, her massive tits hanging low.

The Queen of Suffering made her way forward, as Vashj looked up, hatred in her eyes. 'You will pay for this… humiliation.'

'Oh I sincerely doubt that.' said the Queen, before leaning in and forcing a kiss on Vashj. The naga struggled as the Queen's hand tweaked one of her nipples, as another grasped her behind the head. Power surged around the Queen as the kiss continued. Finally, the power surged from the Queen into Vashj, and down the nagas throat.

The Queen stepped back, and Vashj breathed heavily. 'Wha-what have you done to me?'

'Oh that would be telling.' said the Queen before slapping her across the breast with one hand. Vashj yelped, and while her mouth was open, the tentacle plunged down it. The Queen made her way back to the pedestal. 'Well it's been quite fun, but there are quite a few maidens I mean to have join you in here soon enough. Do wait for me, won't you?'

She kissed Jaina on the cheek as she took on the form of False Jaina. 'I knew you would. Just keep in mind that what I put into Vashj, I also put into you. Food for thought.'

Then walking through the portal, she was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this ones a bit shorter than the last, but I figured I'd cut straight to the chase with this one. I picked Vashj for several reasons. The first is because she is a notably female character who isn't Alliance or Horde. So she wouldn't be missed. And the second is because Vashj is pretty darn sexy. And she has almost no representation in this particular genre.


	3. Tyrygosa's Enslavement

**Chapter Three: Tyrygosa's Enslavement**

The region of Netherstorm was once a verdant open range called the Fields of Farahlon. That was until Draenor was ripped apart. Normally imperceptible to mortals, the Twisting Nether bled into the physical realm. It had unleashed a tumultuous arcane storm that warped the surrounding territory. The blood elves were now using the technology of a captured naaru vessel to harness the storm's magic. This further compromised the already unstable land.

False Jaina couldn't care less. The whole of Outland fell into pieces, so long as she got all her prizes before it happened. For now, her target was flying overhead alone. A beautiful and majestic blue dragon. Her keen senses for magic were currently blinded by the endless swirling energies.

Tyrygosa. It had taken a while to create the collars which forced dragons into their humanoid form. But it had been worth it. As the dragon flew through the air, False Jaina cast a spell upon the collar. By her will shot through the air and wrapped around the neck of the creature.

Tyrygosa roared in a voice which became a scream as she descended towards the ground. Her wings pulled into her body. She changed shape into the form of a curvaceous and beautiful blue haired elven women. She was clad in a formfitting black outfit, with a frilly white skirt which only covered the tops of her legs. As she landed, she looked up to see False Jaina approaching.

'You, humans,' she snapped 'what is the meaning of this?'

'Sorry for the interruption, fair lady,' said False Jaina as she approached. 'I've come to mind control you and turn you into one of my pets. Now let's try something new, shall we?' Casting a spell, False Jaina met Tyrygosa's gaze head-on. She sent forth her will into the elven formed dragon, who could not look away. The elf stood transfixed as False Jaina drew near. Jaina's eyes glowed with alluring violet light. They changed to green, then red, then orange then back to violet.

She could feel Tyrygosa's mind reeling beneath the effect of her spell. Vashj had been very powerful. False Jaina doubted such pedestrian tactics would have affected the naga. However, Tyrygosa was low tier. She was having difficulty thinking of anything but the lights filling her mind. False Jaina engulfed her consciousness with her own. She bent to her will as she drew very near the blue dragon.

'You like these lights, don't you?' asked False Jaina, pressing her breasts against Tyrygosa's. 'You like drifting away into a mindless haze? Am I right?'

'Y-yes,' said Tyrygosa, hardly conscious at this point. 'no wait I mean-'

False Jaina wrapped one arm around Tyrygosa's waist and leaned in to press a kiss against her lips. The effect of her mind control became ever stronger; their eyes were now inches apart. As False Jaina broke the kiss, Tyrygosa stared open-mouthed in a trance as her mind emptied of all thoughts. She was hers, with but a thought False Jaina could make any changes she wanted to Tyrygosa's mind.

False Jaina stretched. 'Ah, it has been so very long since I used the quicker methods of pet creation. There is always a certain satisfaction to rearranging sentient creatures' thoughts.' She cupped Tyrygosa's face. 'So that they become your loyal slave.

'Still, it's no fun if they aren't self-aware.

'Tyrygosa in a few moments I am going to release you, and you will be able to think and act clearly. But when I do, you will refer to me as mistress, and you will obey my commands without question. Is that understood?'

'Yes mistress,' said Tyrygosa.

'I'm going to count to three and snap my finger. Then these changes will take effect.' said Jaina. 'One, two, three!' She snapped her fingers, and Tyrogosa shuddered.

Tyrygosa's eyes returned to normal, and a glare came onto her face. 'If you think that a mere human like you could ever hope to tame one of the blue dragon flight. Then you are mistaken mistress.' Then she faltered as she heard what she had said.

'I already have.' said False Jaina. 'Now take off your boots. Slowly and one at a time, make it sexy.'

'I will never-' began Tyrygosa, but she was already complying. She reached down to her left leg and gripped one heel, pulling off the boot to reveal the stocking below. The other one came off as well. 'What have you done to me?'

'Succubus magic can have a strong effect on the weak minded,' said False Jaina, 'now stand on one leg.'

Tyrygosa obeyed. 'I… I'm not…'

'Not weak minded?' finished False Jaina for her. 'Maybe not by mortal standards, but compared to me you're an ant. Be glad I let you keep your personality. Now take off your stockings and one at a time.'

Tyrygosa raised one long and shapely leg to touch her nose. She reached up to grasp the tip of her stocking, pulling it little by little off of the limb. As she did, her tongue reached out and licked her leg. When she had finished with that, she did the same to the other and struck a pose. She stuck one hip out as a hand rubbed her hip sensually. 'Wh-why are you forcing me to do this? To humiliate me?'

'That and for my amusement.' admitted False Jaina. 'It's a bit of a mix of both, actually.' Then she reached forward with one hand, which suddenly became a claw. Slashing downwards, she raked through Tyrygosa's bodice. She tore through her garments down the center, before pulling them off. That left the elf formed dragon stark naked. 'Now, turn around.'

'Yes mistress.' said Tyrygosa, obeying even as her face became enraged. 'I won't tolerate this! I am a proud member of the blue dragon flight-'

'Yes, yes, guardians of life and all that.' reflected False Jaina. 'Get down on your knees.'

'Guardians of magic!' snapped Tyrygosa, still obeying.

'Whatever, nobody cares. Your species is about as much use as… well… uh… I'm trying to think of a good comparison.' admitted False Jaina. 'But the most triumphant example of supposed benevolent guardians being useless is you.

'Anyway put your hands on the ground, and raise your rear.'

Tyrygosa obeyed. Soon she was standing on her hands and knees on the violet ground. Her perfectly formed rear was sticking up. A blush was on her features as False Jaina snapped her fingers. At once the clothes which Jaina had been wearing fell from her to land upon the ground. The Sorceress walked forward, completely naked.

'My recent acquisitions have left me in need of letting off some steam.' said False Jaina. Then she brought one hand between her legs. 'And it's been a while since I used this kind of magic.' Casting a spell, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of lengthening. A new limb grew between her legs, and she pressed against Tyrygosa's rear.

'Please… please don't do this…' said Tyrygosa 'I-AHH!'

False Jaina and Tyrygosa joined together. The succubus leaned over Tyrygosa and brought her hands round to grope her breasts. False Jaina played with her nipples as she sent magic into her body. The magic stimulated her every nerve with pleasure.

'Oh my, these breasts of yours are perfectly shaped!' said False Jaina. 'You do know how to pick an elven form! Now let's do something about their size, shall we?' Then she gripped Tyrygosa's breasts with her hands. After a moment they expanded outward massively. They grew so large that they hung down to touch the ground with the edge of her nipples.

Drawing back, Jaina felt lower on Tyrygosa. By this time the dragon was moaning unintelligently. 'Enjoying yourself are you? I'm glad because you'll be doing this kind of thing for the rest of your existence. Now for your rear. It's nice, but it could be a little larger.' Clenching the dragon by the buttocks, she squeezed it. Then she summoned her magic Soon it swelled up, becoming rounder and firmer as it did so. Her hips also widened, though not quite as much as had been done to the original Jaina. 'There, perfect.'

Feeling the pleasure getting to her victim, Jaina choose to unleash her lust as Tyrygosa did. But she wasn't satisfied. Withdrawing, False Jaina flipped Tyrygosa over and spread her legs with both hands. Tyrygosa stared up at her vacant-eyed as awareness dawned. 'No… please, mistress, I'm untested…'

'All the better.' said Jaina as she leaned in.

'But I'm-AAH!' screamed the elf formed dragon as False Jaina plunged in. Jaina leaned over, and brought up one of Tyrygosa's nipples, and set her teeth around it before nibbling on it. The elven formed dragon writhed in her grip.

Jaina continued to have her way with Tyrygosa until she decided it was time to return. Then leaning in, she pressed her lips against Tyrygosa in a kiss. The blue dragon tried to break it, as she realized what was happening. Her senses for magic was very sharp, and she knew what was being implanted into her. However she was powerless to stop it, and finally, Jaina broke the kiss.

As Tyrygosa opened her mouth to speak, False Jaina set two fingers to her lips. 'Shh, you aren't going to tell the others about this. I want them to find out with a full demonstration.' She removed the fingers.

'Yes mistress,' said Tyrygosa, voice filled with despair, 'others?'

'Yes, there are others,' said False Jaina 'lots of others.' Then she withdrew from her and stood up. 'I have quite a collection of beautiful maidens, and you are about to be added to it.'

'Oh no…' wheezed Tyrygosa, before drifting off to sleep.

Snapping her fingers, False Jaina's length receded into her body. Her clothes returned to pull themselves around her. Looking at Tyrygosa, she reflected that the blue dragon was adorable when sleeping. Kneeling, she brushed a blue strand of hair from in front of the elf formed dragons face. She just looked at her for a moment. Then she picked Tyrygosa up bridal style and teleported away.

False Jaina opened the waygate with a thought and carried Tyrygosa beyond all hope of rescue.

 **Author's Note:**

And that's a warp. Tyrygosa has almost no representation in the erotic story market. In fact, I think this fic may be the only one. I try to go after less well-known girls from Blizzard for a start.


	4. Fun and Games Part 1

**Chapter Four: Fun and Games Part 1**

Jaina felt an orgasm run through her for what might have been the hundredth time. Or the thousandth time. Or the millions time, for all she knew. She'd lost track at eighty-six. Her existence had become one of endless pleasure, whether she liked it or not. The tentacles rubbed her down, massaged her, and occasionally raped her. The pleasure would build up inside little by little. The tentacles took their time stimulating her. Then suddenly she would lose control, and her mind would get a little hazier. She might have lost consciousness a few times.

Jaina didn't know how long she had been hanging here over a pedestal, watching Vashj be milked. Jaina herself was being milked herself at the moment. She arched her back and felt the white liquid being drawn from her body. It was pleasurable, and some part of her was beginning to enjoy herself. She knew right now that she was being conditioned. Trained into some kind of demonic sex slave. Yet something inside her was urging her to embrace the change. After all, she was never going to see home again, so she might as well embrace her new role.

Jaina ignored these thoughts and focused on pitying the naga in front of her. Vashj hadn't had the suction cups removed from her breasts since the Queen of Suffering left. They were constantly being drained. Every so often her scales would open up, and the tentacles would take the opportunity to enter her. Watching the naga get raped before her eyes over and over again had at first been horrifying. As time passed some part of her began to enjoy the sight.

She didn't want to enjoy it!

The by now familiar portal opened, marking the arrival of Jaina and Vashj's captor. This time the Queen of Suffering brought in a beautiful elven woman. From the looks of things, she had not waited to perform her alterations on them. As the succubus walked forward, there was a trembling. A little way from Jaina's pedestal four altars arose out of the fleshy floor. Each one was of stone of a different color, one red, one blue, one green, and one black.

The Queen set the women down on the floor and motioned with her hands. The womens eyes flattered open as the tentacles arose near her. She had enough time to cry out before the tentacles surged forward and gripped her by the arms and legs. They pulled her into a spread eagle position. The force of it sent her massive breasts bouncing. A tentacle surged between her bosom, creating a figure eight around the woman. Another wrapped around her waist, climbing up the side of her neck and plunging into her mouth. Yet another plunged between the woman's thighs and began to buck her as a final one entered her from behind. The woman's eyes went wide as she was pounded relentlessly. Jaina could tell by her expression that she was nearing her breaking point.

A scream came through the tentacle in her mouth. The Queen of Suffering snapped her fingers. A blue light consumed the women, fading into the form of a blue crystal. The elf women lay trapped within the crystal. Her eyes were wild, still pierced by the tentacles which had burrowed into the crystal. She was trapped in the midsts of a perpetual climax, perhaps forever.

The Queen of Suffering examined the crystal. 'Well, she was quite an entertaining specimen. And she makes for an excellent trophy. I can't wait to add the other dragon maidens to my collection. Who I should target first?' She turned around. 'Those are questions for later.

For now, it's time I had some fun with you two.' Walking forward, she stood ten feet from Vashj and Jaina. She pointed at them. The tentacle removed itself from Jaina's mouth, and the human closed her jaw. She was grateful that she didn't have that thing inside her anymore. Vashj looked to be having similar thoughts. 'Do you have any words to say before we begin, Jaina?'

Jaina couldn't think of anything. She could plea for mercy, beg for her to let her go home. But that would only amuse the Queen, and there was no chance of her being granted it. She could scream defiance, but that would also amuse her. It would likely result in even more vicious depravity committed to her. All Jaina could do was endure, keep her mind, and hope for a miracle.

'Just…' she began, trying to choke back a sob, 'just get it over with.' And before she knew what she was doing she started crying. As she did so, the Queen of Suffering drew close and licked her tears from her face.

'I can't understand you, Jaina.' said the Queen. 'If having a mind is so painful for you at this stage, why keep it? Just let yourself fall into mindless depravity, and enjoy the pleasure. Resistance is only bringing you misery.

'Not that I'm complaining, you're cute when you cry.'

'Shut up!' said Jaina. 'Let me go! Let me go home!'

The tentacles let go of her, and Jaina hit the ground hard. Her breasts bounced against the floor. It sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body that had her going wet between her legs. Her entire body was aflame with lust, and the urge to satiate that desire became overwhelming. Her hands twitched as she resisted the urge to masturbate in front of the Queen of Suffering. She would not give her the satisfaction. Instead, Jaina began to get to her knees. Then when she had done that she began to rise to her feet.

The Queen of Suffering looked impressed. 'You realize of course, that I could recapture you with no effort. Or haven't you noticed that you haven't been regenerating mana lately? What I put into you is draining every bit you produce.'

Jaina fell back down again. 'Why… why am I having so much trouble standing?'

'Your center of gravity has changed quite a bit since I improved you.' said the Queen in amusement. 'It should take some getting used to.'

'Improved?' asked Jaina. 'I look like… like a freak.'

'Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' reflected the Queen before her eyes flared to life with violet fire.

The fire drew Jaina's eyes and weakened by the effects of her imprisonment she was unable to react. The color of the fire began to change to orange, then blue, then yellow, then red, then back to violet and so on and so forth. It was hypnotic, and Jaina found her mind being cleared of thoughts as she stared into it. Yet she regained control of herself and looked away.

'Oh I see,' said the Queen, 'you still can't be affected by my hypnosis. You are something special. Even so, I can't have you ruining my fun.' Moving forward, she pressed a kiss on Jaina's cheek.

Something arose within Jaina, and it was as if she had become a spectator in her own body. A terrible lust and passion arose within her, causing her nipples to go ridged. Wetness soaked her thighs. 'Order me to do whatever you wish, Mistress.' said a voice.

'Good,' said the Queen, before snapping her fingers.

Jaina felt herself dividing into two bodies. She saw through two sets of eyes. She heard through two sets of ears, seeing the Queen from two different perspectives. Feeling lust in two sets of bodies. It was surreal and overwhelming at once. Whatever was controlling her turned her gaze down to examine her hands, and then looked up to her other-self.

The way her other bodies tits jiggled as she shifted, the curve of her hips, her long golden hair. It sent feelings of unrestrained lust coursing through Jaina. She shuddered as felt whatever was controlling her. Restraining her from relieving the pressure at the sight of herself. Jaina tried to get used to what was happening to her, but it was difficult to impossible. Light, she was sexy!

The thought did not seem her own, but it forced its way through her mind.

'Yes, yes,' said the Queen 'you are worth admiring. But I need you to fuck Vashj, not yourself.'

Jaina looked up. 'You want me to…'

'Yes,.' said the Queen. 'You can start with her breasts and work your way up.' She motioned. The suction cups removed themselves from Vashj's gigantic tits. The naga began to struggle again, pulling on the tentacles but remaining bound in place. Her massive nipples began to foam with milk as she moaned through the tentacle in her mouth. 'You'll be doing her a favor, I changed her so she needs to be milked.'

'It's just…' whatever was controlling her said. 'I've never done anything like this before, mistress.'

'Your instincts will guide you.' said the Queen in an understanding tone.

Her two bodies turned towards the naga and approached. One hand from each body gripped the naga by the nipples, and she set her lips to both. Then she began to suck. Milk poured into two separate mouths, and the taste was addicting. It was more delicious than anything Jaina had ever tasted. She sucked harder, her off hands reaching down to where Vashj's most sensitive area. On the direction of what was inside of her, she brought up one long leg from each of her bodies. She wrapped them round Vashj's waist and pulled herself closer. She was sinking into the naga's tits.

Jaina sensed the Queen casting a spell, and sensed it taking over Vashj. Whatever had been implanted inside Vashj now released the naga. The tentacles holding her hands were loosed, as the one down her throat removed itself. The naga sea witch reached down with both hands and gripped Jaina's bodies by the buttocks. Her tail snaked around their bodies, pulling them close to her. Her snake hair lengthened and reached round to plunge into Jaina from both sides. The sorceress found herself moaning in humiliation as she was made to remove her mouth. One of her bodies and scale higher to press her lips against the naga.

The naga was a good kisser. A very good kisser and Jaina soon found herself drawn into the kiss. Her hands reached round to wrap around the naga's neck. Her other body was pulled down by Vashj's tail to have its face right next to the naga's most sensitive area. Reaching forward with her tongue, Jaina feasted even as her other tongue dueled for dominance with Vashj. It continued like this for a time that Jaina kept no track of. Everything became a blur to her, as her mind was driven further and further away from control. Whatever was directing her actions became more and more dominant.

Then everything phased back into focus. Jaina's bodies were both lying on top of Vashj, wrapped in her tail as they rested on the ground. Little by little she realized that she could move. Her body or bodies were hers to command again.

Vashj opened her eyes and tried to rise. However, before they could take any action tentacles surged out to grab them again. Vashj was hauled up and tied down, as Jaina's bodies were pulled away to hang spread eagle before the Queen.

'Well that was quite amusing.' said the Queen of Suffering. 'Now I should get back to finding more beauties to invite to this little party. Tell me, how do you feel Vashj?'

Vashj remained silent for a moment. 'You… you will never subvert my loyalty to Azshara.'

'Maybe not,' admitted the Queen, 'but there are ways to work around that hurdle.'

'Why…' began Jaina.

'Hmm?' said the Queen.

'Why don't you mind control us and get it over with?' asked Jaina. 'What does it matter why we obey you if we do?'

'Because I want you to submit of your own free will.' admitted the Queen. 'Anyone can force someone to obey them with mind control. But to get them to obey you without it? To truly break them? That is where the real art is. Besides, they need a rest.' Who were they? There was no answer as once again the Queen took on the guise of False Jaina, as a tentacle gagged Jaina and Vashj. 'Oh, but I just remembered I only have one pedestal for you. I suppose you'll have to share one.'

Jaina was roughly pressed against her other body. Their breasts bouncing as they strained against each other. She felt her leg being moved up so that one of her knees was rubbing against her other body's clit. Her arms were wrapped around her other bodies rump and vice versa. The other body was made to make the same motion. The tentacles then tied her limbs and torso together. Jaina could not break from a lover's embrace with herself.

Jaina felt a blush creeping onto her face as the Queen departed back to Theramore. Her she was hovering over a pedestal, literally inches away from having sex with herself. The tentacles removed themselves from their mouths, leaving them trapped there. The only move that Jaina could make was to lean forward and make out with herself. She wasn't going to do it, of course. But she kept noticing how beautiful she looked. Every time she shifted even the sensation from her groin and breasts was incredible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyrygosa silently screamed in mindless pleasure. She was trapped within the blue crystal prison. What little remained of her sanity was gnawed at by her perpetual release. She could not escape, but neither could she break. Instead she was sealed in a single moment of absolute pleasure. And absolute anguish.

Until her mistress choose to release her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here we have chapter four. In retrospect, this was one of my more creative chapters. Enjoy.


	5. Vanessa VanCleef

**Chapter Five: Vanessa VanCleef**

Westfall existed on the border of Elywynn Forest. It was populated by people not under the Alliance's command. Of particular note were a group known as the Defias Brotherhood. Notable for their red masks, and black garb it was one of these in particular that False Jaina was targeting today.

She had considered going after her target in Stormwind. But she'd decided that she wasn't in the mood to face a high tier target. So it was that she was scanning through the lands of Westfall, seeking her target. It took far longer than expected, for her prey proved elusive, and rarely stayed in one place for long.

Finally, outside an abandoned farmhouse, False Jaina found Vanessa VanCleef. She was a slim woman, with long dark hair parted near her forehead. She wore an outfit which bared her long legs and had the red mask of the Defias brotherhood. As False Jaina approached, she looked up.

'You,' said Venessa, 'you are finely dressed for one who enters this place. That means you are either a fool or extremely confident. State your business.'

'You.' said False Jaina with a shrug, deciding to be honest. 'I'm here for you.'

'If you think I will fall to Stormwind's lackeys you are dead wrong!' cried Vanessa. She brought around her blade.

False Jaina scarcely seemed to move, but Vanessa's sword passed by her. Several more strikes missed her as she stepped aside. Jaina stepped into Vanessa's personal space and caught her arm. Vanessa brought up a punch, but Jaina caught it, before holding her in place.

Vanessa brought round her leg to kick False Jaina, yet it had no effect. Then False Jaina leaned in and gripped her mask with her teeth, before pulling it away. 'You look far more beautiful without that mask, dear.'

'Who…' Vanessa struggled as she perceived some semblance of just how out of her league she was. 'Who are you?!'

'Your new mistress.' replied Jaina, before kissing her on the lips.

Vanessa's eyes widened, as she tried to break the kiss in vain. For a few moments, she struggled as Jaina forced her way into Vanessa's mouth. She explored the inside of it with her tongue even as her will entered the bandit's mind. As she did so, Vanessa's hands trembled as little by little her energy was drained away, and her will was subverted.

Vanessa's legs began to shake, and the blade fell from her hand to clatter on the ground. As the kiss was broken she collapsed to the ground, empty-eyed, her mouth ajar. False Jaina reached under her arms and pulled the bandit up. Then she threw her over one shoulder.

Teleporting away, False Jaina came to the waygate and opened it before her. Walking through, she went back to her own domain.

* * *

It had begun to dawn on Jaina that she was never going home. She would be this demons plaything forever. Her identity would be used to subject even more women to the same fate. She tried to shake off that knowledge. But it kept pressing on her as her two bodies shifted, sending pleasure through her body. Worse still, some part of her was enjoying what was happening to her. And it was growing, pressing her to indulge, to lean forward to kiss those perfect lips before her.

Jaina was frankly surprised at her own narcissism, and smart enough to not listen to the voices in her head. She wasn't stupid, after all.

As if in response, two tentacles reached up and began to rub against her cunts, and she stifled a moan. For a moment the tentacles surrounding her stopped tying her two bodies together. Instead, they drew them apart. Then the tentacles drove themselves into her and swelled to enormous size. Jaina could not help but scream, and the sound of her two voices carried far. The tentacles arose to drain her tits of milk. She could feel the liquid being drawn from her. See the milky substance coursing down the translucent tentacles lengths. Two other tentacles plunged into her ass. Soon she felt yet another familiar buildup of pleasure within her bodies. She came, before slumping forward, exhausted.

At that moment a familiar portal opened, and False Jaina entered. She was carrying a beautiful dark-haired woman over one shoulder. Some part of Jaina hoped to see more of the women, but she shoved that part down. As the Queen approached Jaina, she blew a kiss, before setting the women down on the floor.

'Now what shall I do with my new pet?' wondered the Queen as she took on her true form. 'Should I tentacle rape dear Vanessa? I suppose I could, but the tentacles seem to have already had their share of fun? I could deal with her the way I did Tyrogosa, but where's the fun in that?

Ah yes, I know.' The Queen set one hand to Vanessa's forehead and channeled energy through it. Vanessa's eyes opened, but they were empty and soon filled with a strange light. The bandit was raised into the air as though by invisible strings.

A bright light appeared around Vanessa. She was then garbed in a blood red dancers outfit. She wore a skirt which was split at both thighs. And a golden brassiere which clung to her breasts and left her shoulders bare. On her arms were golden armbands, connected to each other by a translucent red cloth. Her hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head by a golden thread, and silver earrings hung from her ears.

With another spell, Vanessa's breasts expanded outwards to be as large as her head. They strained the brassiere but didn't break it. Her hips widened to be as thick as her shoulders, causing the skirt to only cover the middle of her crotch. Then she was set down on her feet, and her eyes returned to normal. Looking up, she saw the Queen, and her face became a scowl. 'I don't know who you think you are, mistress but I will-' She halted. 'I… that's not right; I'm no one's slave! I am the daughter of the leader of the Defias Brotherhood! And I will not-'

'Stop talking,' said the Queen.

Vanessa obeyed instantly. She seemed to be trying to speak, but no words came from her mouth as the Queen advanced. Cupping her under the chin, the Queen examined Vanessa.

'Now, dance for me.' said the Queen.

Vanessa began to dance in an exotic fashion. She spun and swayed her hips from side to side. She moved her belly in a fashion which caused her enlarged tits to bounce as well. An empty, vapid smile was on her face. She had no choice in the matter. Jaina could tell that the Queen's spell had left her both fully conscious of what was happening. And totally helpless. On and on the dance went, as Vanessa moved in a manner which showed off her long legs, and stuck out her chest. Her crimson clothes and dark-haired flowed around her, as she looked very beautiful.

Finally, the Queen clapped her hands, and Vanessa stopped, standing to attention. Her eyes were wild with confusion and humiliation. The Queen drew very near her and cupped her by the cheek. 'I must say you make for a very good dancer, Vanessa. In fact, I think I have a use for you.' Kissing her lightly on the lips, the Queen drew back and cast a spell.

Suddenly Vanessa's whole body began to shift. Her legs were pressed together, as her arms were forces against her sides. Looking up, Vanessa moaned as her entire body went ridged. One side of her dancer's skirts lengthened and began to wrap around her ankles, going higher and higher. Soon her entire lower half was covered in red cloth. The other side of her skirt then reached up to wrap around her head. It covered her entire body until she was completely mummified. Only her eyes remained visible, filled with fear.

The Queen cast another spell. The red cloth seemed to melt into liquid, covering Vanessa's eyes and conforming to her body. Then it hardened. Vanessa stood still, a featureless doll clad in latex, only vaguely human.

'What…' began Jaina, who had been watching in horror. 'what are you doing to her?'

'Oh,' said the Queen, 'well you see she isn't powerful enough to survive the implantation process. Besides, I've got more than enough tentacle slaves. So I thought I'd try a different fetish: objectification.'

Then she snapped her fingers. The latex covering the doll turned black, as Vanessa's neck began to shrink into her shoulders. At the same time, her arms merged into her sides, and her legs fused into one limb. Her head merged into her torso, as the curve of her breasts fused became one and fused to her body. Before Jaina's eyes the woman became a featureless cylinder. One more moved by the Queen had that cylinder ends widen into a bulb shape.

Then the cylinder shrank down small enough so that the Queen could grip it in one hand, and it vibrated in her hand. Vanessa VanCleef had been transformed into a giant living dildo. Jaina was horrified, and yet like the scene of some terrible atrocity, she found she couldn't look away.

'Let her go!' cried Jaina. 'Transform her back and let her go! You don't need her!'

'Of course, I don't need her,' said the Queen, 'but I'd much rather see her enslaved to me than free to make her own choices. I will change her back eventually, my pet tentacles will want a crack at her.

For now, I'll have you get to know each other in her present state.'

'Oh no, please don't…' pleaded Jaina.

The Queen didn't listen. She never listened. Casting a spell, the dildo raised itself into the air and shot towards Jaina. Positioning itself between her two bodies cunts, it drove itself into one of them. Jaina yelped at the sheer size as it forced its way into her body and began to vibrate. Then, just as she was beginning to adjust, it pulled out and thrust itself into her other cunt. Then it surged back and slammed into her other self. The pain and pleasure was overwhelming. It only got worse as the dildo pulled back to repeat the process again and again, faster and faster.

'Just to keep things interesting,' said the Queen, 'I've given Vanessa a choice. She is feeling a bit of pleasure from this. At any time she can increase that pleasure by increasing the speed and intensity of the thrusts. From the looks of things, she has been using it.

'I imagine it could become quite painful for you.'

'M-make it stop!' cried Jaina with a moan.

'If I were willing to do that I wouldn't have subjected you to this in the first place.' said the Queen. 'But I will give you an out. All you have to do is indulge in the passions which have been running through you. Make out with yourself. Every moment you are kissing, I will decrease the intensity of Vanessa's assault.'

Jaina felt the urge to comply. With all the pain and pleasure running through her. With the lust flowing through her veins. With the feeling of her bodies breasts pressing together. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the tender lips before her. 'Go- UGH! Go to hell!'

'I can see you're going to be stubborn about this.' said the Queen with a sigh. 'Oh well, I'm going back to Theramore now. When I get back, perhaps you'll have come around. I can wait, we have all the time in the universe.'

Jaina was too busy screaming to answer.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow, this chapter was pretty wide-ranging in the fetish department: dancing, mummification, the literal objectification of women, and tentacle rape. The truth is I'd only included Vanessa VanCleef because one of the commenters requested her. After I did a bit of research, I decided I wanted to do something with her other than tentacle rape.

Not at all sure if Vanessa will make a comeback. Please give me your thoughts.

I kind of feel like I'm overexposing Jaina. She is my favorite Warcraft girl, but she's been featured in virtually every chapter so far. She wasn't supposed to be a big part of this chapter. But I had fragments of a scene I ended up cutting from the previous one which was too good to drop. And I needed a subject for the objectification fetish.


	6. Maiev Shadowsong

**Chapter Six: Maiev Shadowsong**

The dusty plains of Outland were barren and endless. Someone who did not want to be found could disappear into these places with relative ease. It was one such person that False Jaina was looking for. Life had robbed Maiev Shadowsong of what little purpose her life had held. False Jaina was looking forward to giving her a new one.

Assuming she could find her of course. That was proving to be something of a rub. Maiev had a knack for moving and no particular place in the world or strong desire in life. In the end, False Jaina had to use a spell that homed in on a particular person's location to find her. That was far more work than she wanted to put into anything. Or at least anything that didn't involve her having her way with beautiful women.

Finally, however, she found her. Maiev Shadowsong was sitting in a distant out of the way cliffside, staring into a dying fire. False Jaina cast a spell that made herself invisible as she moved forward into the rocks. She contemplated how exactly she should go about seizing the masked warden. And just what she would do with her once she had her.

Some form of bondage seemed the most obvious approach. It fit the women she was approaching, and once she had that idea in mind False Jaina knew exactly what she wanted to do. Maiev was completely unaware of her, distant, her mind not on her surroundings.

Yet False Jaina decided that she didn't feel like taking her by surprise. She emerged from the shadows and took on her true form as the invisibility faded. Maiev arose, her old reflexes coming back to her.

'Vile demon,' said Maiev, 'I will slay you where you stand.'

'Yeah,' said the Queen of Suffering, 'I'm really not feeling the self-righteous anger from you. All that fire you used to have has gone out now that your archenemy is dead. I think its about time you began a new career path as my pet.'

'Silence!' snarled Maiev, before charging her.

The Queen drew out her whip and caught Maiev's blade upon the length. 'Now see, that's more like it.' Then she backflipped away, leaping over Maiev's strikes. She kicked off the cave wall to bowl the night elf over. As Maiev landed hard on the ground, the Queen clambered over her. She pressed her breasts against the Wardens face. 'Aw, your blushing.'

Maiev slashed at her, but the Queen of Suffering leaped away before the blade could touch her. As Maiev arose, the Queen drew back her whip and cracked it against Maiev's armored thigh. The night elf screamed in agony and pleasure as she fell to the ground, arms shaking. She was panting for breath from just one strike.

'That's my pleasure whip,' said the Queen, 'it drains energy and stimulates the bodies nerves. You'll be filled with simultaneous pleasure and agony. It's twice as painful against virgins and three times as pleasurable when you are pent up.

'Considering the way your reacting, I'll bet your both.'

Maiev struggled to stand, but the Queen drew back her hand and whipped her again, this time across the back. A moan escaped Maiev's lips as she barely staid on her knees and another strike saw her crumple onto the ground. However, the Queen was not content to let things end there. She waited until Maiev began to crawl away on her hands and knees, before striking her again and again. With each strike, she found Maiev's strength draining down the whip into her. Finally, the Warden looked skyward and let out an earthshaking moan. A massive orgasm wracked her body. With that orgasm, a massive surge of life energy went through the whip and entered the Queen's body. As it went into her, the Queen realized just how pent up Maiev really was.

'I'm amazed,' said the Queen, 'to have withstood that many strikes with this level of sexual frustration. She must have been dreaming of cocks. I'll have fun with this one.'

Then she set to work. Yet the Queen of Suffering decided that she wanted some privacy for her breaking of Maiev. So when she opened the waygate, she opened it to another wing of her domain. Maiev was not transported to the tentacle den, but to the dungeon.

Maiev awoke to find herself hanging from manacles bolted to a ceiling of stone. Beneath her was a floor of black tiles. Around her was a small circular room with a variety of devices. Her legs were chained as well, and the chains were so tight that she could hardly move. However she was still clad in her armor and cloak, and over on a far table, she could see her weapon.

If she could only slip these chains, she could escape from where ever it was she was being held. She was a trained escape artist. However, she realized that the chains on her had some kind of enchantment. It kept her wrists centered and stuck within the bands. Any time she tried to move, the magic compensated to encase them. It was not exactly inescapable, however, it would take time for her to find a motion which had not been predicted.

'Are you having fun figuring out your new chains?' asked a sensual voice behind her.

Maiev hardened her expression as the Queen of Suffering came before her. The red-skinned demoness seemed to be examining her. 'Foul demoness, you will learn nothing from me.'

'It's alright, I don't mind.' said the Queen. 'It's not your intelligence I'm interested in. Now, let's start our little game, shall we?'

'I will have no part in your sick amusements, creature!' snarled Maiev, working at the chains.

'I'm afraid willing compliance is not required to play.' said the Queen as she drew out her whip. 'So here are the rules. I'm going to strike you with my pleasure whip, and every time you make a sound I remove a piece of your armor. If you take a strike without making a sound, then I add some clothing to what you are already wearing. If you get to the point where you are either completely naked. Or completely sealed up. I have a special alteration I'll make to you.'

'I will have no part in your-'

Then the Queen whipped her across the side. The black lash had its force softened by her armor, and its momentum reduced by her cloak. Yet the sensation was mind-numbing, and before Maiev could stop herself, she let out a moan of pain. The Queen started.

'We're off to a promising start,' she said, 'but try not to break too quickly.' She motioned. Maiev's cloak detached itself from her shoulders, falling to the ground. Humiliated, Maiev struggled in the chains while forcing her mind to clarity. She was in control of herself! She was!

Another strike landed, this time across her armored shoulders. It was worse than the last time by a bit. The agony that coursed through her veins was mixed with carnal delight. Yet Maiev was ready this time and controlled herself. The Queen smiled. 'Well, so you mean to make this a challenge then, don't you? I'm game.'

Maiev's cloak arose and reattached itself to her shoulders, and the Queen struck her again. This time the pain and pleasure were back to normal, and Maiev remained silent with greater ease. The Queen seemed to take as much pleasure from her silence as her moans. But at least this way she could keep her dignity.

'Well,' said the Queen, 'it looks like I'm going to have to add something to your armor. You know those night elves all have beautiful bodies, don't you? There is no need to conceal what you've got.'

Maiev did not dignify that statement with a response.

'Ah, I know.' said the Queen. 'I'll cover up so deliciously defiant eyes.'

A visor closed over her helmets eyes, and Maiev was left in darkness. She was used to such darkness, however, and managed to keep herself from moaning.

'Hmm, well I'm running out of places to cover up. I know, I'll seal up the joints on your armor. That should pad things out.' Maiev felt a shifting. Her legs and arms were forced together as her armor merged into a single piece. It kept her completely trapped. She could no longer even move a muscle.

Another whip fell, and Maiev felt her mouth forced open as something was set between it. A ball gag, which was covered by a leather mouthpiece.

'Well it looks like you are completely sealed up now, aren't you?' asked the Queen 'Now for the first alteration…'

Maiev realized her mistake. She should have allowed herself to show weakness, to stall for time. Then, all of a sudden, her entire body was on fire. She felt everything with an intensity she could hardly fathom. The soft leather against her skin was like sandpaper rushing over her body. It was rubbing her all over. She tried to squirm. The chains on her wrists alone put her near the edge.

'Mmmph!' cried Maiev through her gag as the pain became worse.

'I've rewired your nerves, my dear little warden.' said the Queen. 'Your entire body is now more than three times as sensitive as it was. Now let's begin.' The sensation of the whip against her body was muted, but it didn't matter. Maiev screamed into the gag as pleasure and pain coursed through her.

She felt herself getting wet at the sensation as the gag was removed from her lips. Another blow freed up her limbs to their original position as she cried out in pain and pleasure. Then one final strike saw her moan long and hard as an orgasm washed through her. She fell into unconsciousness.

When she came to she was still hanging there, staring into the Queen's eyes. 'Well this doesn't seem fair,' reflected the Queen, 'you're still getting used to that new body of yours aren't you? Well then let's play a new game. Every time you cum I'll decrease the intensity of my lashes. If, on the other hand, you withstand a lash, I'll increase the intensity.'

'Just… kill me…' said Maiev in a dead tone.

'Now that would be a terrible waste of a beautiful creature like yourself.' replied the Queen.

The succubus stepped back and lashed Maiev again. The warden let out a moan as her cloak fell from her shoulders. Another lash hit her, and it wasn't as bad, yet Maiev found herself yelping in pain. The armor around her shoulders fell away, and the whip next struck against the padding. Maiev now had less protection, and she screamed again. This time it was her neck guard which went away, and she was struck again on the bare skin of her neck.

A long red mark was left along her neck as she cried out in pain and pleasure. She shuddered in her bindings as she felt for the first time the intensity of the pleasure whip. Her leg guards fell clattering to the floor, and then she was struck across the other side of her neck. That left two identical matching marks on either side. Her arm armor fell away. The pain and pleasure by now were a mere fraction of what they had once been. Yet Maiev could not feel any motivation to try and resist.

When she was struck the next time, she moaned as the pleasure within her was building. Her breastplate detached itself and fell away around her. That left her clad in simple pants and shirt. She could barely think, let alone speak. Her mind and body were abuzz with masochistic lust, and she was straining in her binds. Even so, she quieted herself; she forced herself into control as another blow landed and she didn't make a sound.

'My,' said the Queen, 'you are modest. Most of your species is only too happy to strut about in their underwear. But even underneath all that armor, you dress like someone in a monastery.

'I'm impressed that someone as inexperienced as you has lasted this long. When was the last time you pleasured yourself anyway? It must have been a long time ago.'

'I… I would never…' she murmured, on the edge.

'Oh, I see,' the Queen said, 'so you view such actions as impure. Well, I can't agree, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate it.' She made her way behind Maiev. 'It makes it that much for me!' Then she whipped Maiev across the back. Maiev moaned as she felt herself nearing her limit. If the Queen hadn't stopped to gloat, she would have orgasmed in front of her.

She would not give the bitch the pleasure of watching her cum again!

This time it was Maiev's shirt was went, leaving her top half clad only in her bra. The whip next slashed her bare flesh, leaving a long red mark across her back. Another strike across her leg removed her pants, leaving her only in her underwear. For a moment the Queen paused to come up behind her and feel up her breasts and ass.

'My you really aren't like most night elves, are you?' asked the Queen. 'Flat as a board, and barely any curves. I'll have to remedy that.'

'Shut up and finish me!' snapped Maiev.

'Have I not made my intentions clear by now?' asked the Queen as she removed her hands and walked in circles around her. 'I'll spell it out for you then. I want you to be my sex slave for all eternity. Even if I tire of you, I intend to keep you around just in case I desire you again. Now, let's take things up a notch shall we!'

She struck Maiev twice more, first across the rump which cut her panties in half. Then across the breasts, slicing the bra in two. Both fell away to reveal Maiev's naked body. The Queen took a moment to admire it. 'I'll have fun upgrading you later, but for now, let's see about your last piece of clothing.'

'No…' said Maiev, at her breaking point. 'No you can't! NOO!' She screamed as the whip slashed her across the stomach. She felt her whole body give in to the pleasure and pain. A massive orgasm shot through her body, and she fell down limp, breathing for air.

The Queen advanced upon her and took hold of her mask. Maiev roused herself. 'Please… don't… don't remove it…'

The Queen pulled it off with a smile. Maiev felt absolute pain engulf her face as the agony of her wounds returned to her. She screamed in horrified pain and shuddered as the Queen withdrew, eyes widening at what she saw.

'Oh,' said the Queen, taken aback. 'I thought you were just being modest. I didn't think you were physically disfigured.'

'Your kind did this to me in the war of the ancients!' snarled Maiev, flinching beneath the constant agony. 'That mask is the only thing which allows me to function!'

'You really should have told me sooner,' said the Queen, 'I'll have to make some more serious alterations. But its nothing I can't fix.'

'I want nothing of-'

Then she leaned forward and kissed Maiev.

The kiss was chaste in nature. There was no passion or sexual desire in it. Instead, it channeled something through Maiev. She screamed as she felt her flesh changing, warping into another form. On and on it went, until she could bear it no more. Finally, it ended, and the Queen raised a mirror and showed it to her. 'Now what do you think?'

Maiev was speechless. There in the mirror was her face as it had been countless years ago, unmarred by any wound or injury. Nor did she feel any pain. How many times before she got the mask had she looked at her scorched features and wished to see this? Now it was here. Despite her terrible situation, she was speechless. 'I'm… I'm beautiful again…'

'Yes, and now you can resume a normal life.' said the Queen. 'Of course, we both know that's not going to happen. For obvious reasons.' She made her way behind Maiev and stretching out her whip. 'Even so, I've got places to be, so I think I'll finish this little session up. Oh but I forgot, I promised you an alteration, didn't I? You can keep the healing magic, that was on the house.

'Well, here it is.'

Maiev's breast ballooned outwards to enormous size. They were even larger than her head, while her hips widened. Her ass became large, firm and a perfect bubble butt. Struggling, she glanced back to the Queen. 'Wha-what have you done to me?'

'Why does everyone always ask that?' asked the Queen sadly. 'I've used magic to exaggerate the size of your curves because I have a thing for big tits. It really is incredibly obvious, and yet everyone uses that exact line.

Oh well.

You should know that I've only used a mere fraction of the pleasure whips maximum power on you thus far. We'll be doing this for a while as I build you up gradually to the higher levels. For now, however, here is the pleasure whip at half its maximum power.'

The whip struck Maiev's already sore behind, and she screamed. The pain and pleasure which hit her was the worst and the best she had ever felt, multiplied by a thousand. It stretched on and on, driving her to orgasm as her body tried to react, as she continued screaming. Yet even after that, it continued. The energy buzzing throughout her body, driving her closer and closer to the edge until she found herself driven into another orgasm from the aftershock of it. Finally, she ran out of breath. Her eyes were wide as saucers for a moment. Then she fell forward into blissful unconsciousness.

The Queen of Suffering watched Maiev slump forward and made her way around her to grope her breasts. The red marks from her whip were still there, and they looked good on Maiev, very good.

'Well, this has been quite a bit of fun.' decided the Queen. 'However, I'm afraid I won't be able to be here all the time. Vile Tormentor, come here.'

A red-skinned succubus entered the room and bowed. 'I live to serve, mistress.'

'I want you to continue whipping her while she's awake.' said the Queen. 'However, she is not to be allowed to orgasm. Bring her to the very edge, but do not allow her to go beyond it. Keep her gagged, and don't play any games with her.

"I want to break her myself. Your only task is to make sure she doesn't have a chance to get her thoughts together. The last thing we need is yet another martyr complex, they take forever to break, and they're never any fun once they do.'

'Yes mistress,' said the Vile Tormentor, 'may I speak to her? Taunt her about her situation?'

'Of course, you can,' said the Queen. 'I don't want to take all the fun out of your work. Just don't make progress with her. I want to complete her training personally.'

'As you wish.' said the Vile Tormentor. 'Mistress, if I might ask, do you ever intend to bring any of the other maidens to the dungeons? It would be a true pleasure to put them to the whip.'

'Maybe,' said the Queen 'speaking of maidens I really must collect some more. Have fun.' Then she made her way to the dungeon waygate and returned to Theramore.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So yeah, no sex in this one. I decided to put the focus on the Queen of Suffering acting as a dominatrix against Maiev. Which I think may end up becoming a long running sub plot, actually. As for Maiev being disfigured, that's my personal theory as to why we never see her without the mask.

I hope I kept the chapter interesting.

Oh, and I managed to write an entire chapter without including Jaina Proudmoore. That was deliberate, since I wanted to give someone else the time in the spotlight. Vanessa VanCleef is a pretty minor babe, so she shared time with Jaina. However, Maiev is a major female protagonist who starred in her own campaign.

Also the Vile Tormentor was asking a question I want to ask you. Do you want to see other maidens of Warcraft get the dominatrix treatment? And if so, which ones?


	7. Anveena

**Chapter Seven: Anveena**

Lady Vashj was beginning to lose her mind. Her massive breasts were jiggling as the suction cups applied drew milk from her. It came out in endless gallons. She arced her back and moaned into the tentacle plunged down her throat. The tentacles sucked upon her massive tits without relent. They drove her into arousal as little by little her will was beaten down. Finally it happened, her body rebelled against her as her most secretive place opened. The tentacles surged forward and plunged deep into her. Then they swelled to enormous girth. Vashj screamed as the tentacle within her began to vibrate as it pulled in, then drove itself out. She tried to turn her mind to other thoughts. But the sheer undiluted pleasure was all Vashj could think about anymore.

Her loyalty to Lord Illidan was fading from her thoughts. She felt something growing inside her soul, fed by the tentacles. She tried to muster her devotion to Azshara. Yet the goddess of the naga was cold and distant and cared little that Vashj was gone. Her failure to defeat the Queen of Suffering was reason enough to be forgotten.

Vashj struggled with all four of her arms, trying to free herself to no avail. She thrashed with her tail, but it remained tied down. Finally, she found herself driven to the breaking point. Another scream came from her throat as she was driven to orgasm yet again. For a single moment of pure bliss, Vashj's mind went completely blank. She whited out.

When she awoke, she dreaded her consciousness returning. Because nothing would be changed. She would be driven further and further into pleasure. Eventually, she whited out and fell into blissful sleep again.

And when she woke up Vashj found she was looking forward to next time. All she could think about was sex. How good it felt to be a plaything of the tentacles. How pleasurable it was to have her tits drained of all milk, forever.

Worse still, she could feel something growing inside her. The naga sea witch felt as though her whole soul was being hollowed out. And replaced by something else. It whispered into her mind. It dragged her deeper and deeper into the abyss of pleasure from which she could not escape.

So it was that Vashj began to enjoy herself. She let out moans of pleasure, louder and louder. She began to thrust back against the tentacle. Her tits began to produce more milk as she willingly submitted herself to the process. And as she did so, what was growing inside her began to take form.

* * *

False Jaina was drawing a complete blank. She wasn't sure who she wanted to target next. She wasn't yet ready to go after high profile targets, and at the same time, she couldn't think of anyone to target. Perhaps she wasn't in the mood to capture someone? At the same time, she wasn't in any particular mood to toy around with any of the women she'd captured.

She was in an interesting state where there was nothing, in particular, she actually wanted to do. So to pass the time she walked among her acquisitions, watching them. Vashj seemed to be enjoying herself and had begun to cooperate with the tentacles. The sea witch was being changed now at an increasing rate.

'Well it looks as if you are ripening, my dear.' noted False Jaina. 'I was half hoping I'd have to bring Azshara in here, to see your reaction. But at least this way I'll be able to focus on the other lovelies who have been coming in here.

'Speaking of which.' She glanced to Jaina.

Jaina Proudmoore was being very uncooperative. As the dildo formed Vanessa ravaged her bodies Jaina had still refused to comply. She had resisted as long as she could, the pain and pleasure building within her. Finally, when Jaina had been able to bear it no longer, she had forced her two bodies to embrace. Vanessa was impaled into both of her at once. The pleasure was far greater now and the pain far less. The dildo was vibrating within them. Their heads were hooked over each other's shoulder as they clung to each other. Their massive tits were foaming with milk that dripped down to coat their bodies. Other parts of them were dripping wet from unending arousal.

'Hmm,' said False Jaina, 'very creative I'll admit. You've found a way to decrease the pain, while not giving in. Even so, it's pretty sexy so I'll let you hang there for a bit before I punish you for your defiance.'

Then she motioned to the tentacles that set themselves to Jaina and began to draw milk. Neither Jaina reacted, her mouth was open, and eyes glazed. She was panting like a dog, moaning every so often, driven beyond verbal expression. Yet her eyes, those beautiful, gorgeous eyes. They were still defiant, still terrified, still so wonderfully sad.

Jaina hadn't broken. She hadn't even come close yet. Setting one hand to the sorceresses cheek, the Queen cast a spell. Jaina's two bodies both collapsed into unconsciousness. 'Consider that a little gift. Now let's see how Tyrygosa has faired, shall we?

She made her way over to the blue crystal and snapped her fingers twice. The crystal shattered and fell into nothingness. That left Tyrygosa once again suspended in the air by the tentacles. The blue dragon screamed. It a cry of unending pleasure as an orgasm which had been denied to her for weeks was now unleashed. The tentacles let go of her and Tyrygosa continued screaming as her eyes emptied and she fell to the ground.

Finally, Tyrygosa arose, tears dripping from her eyes. She looked at the Queen of Suffering with broken eyes. 'Please… take it out of me… I'll do anything…'

'You'll do anything for me anyway once I'm done with you.' said the Queen. 'And at this rate, it will come out the natural way soon enough. Why not fall into mindless pleasure and enjoy yourself?'

'I…' Tyrygosa got on her hands and knees. 'I will never…'

The Queen of Suffering snapped her fingers. Her clothes fell from around her shoulders. A foot long dick grew from her, fully erect. Grasping Tyrygosa she forced her to her knees and put her full length down the dragoness' throat.

The blue haired elven formed dragon's eyes widened for a moment. False Jaina felt her licking her. Soon Tyrygosa's eyes had gone blank as she sucked the with obvious delight. Eventually, the Queen of Suffering released her. Tyrygosa pulled away before sitting up on her knees. She surrounding the length with her massive breasts, before beginning to suck on the end of it.

'Hmm,' said the Queen, 'good effort, but I'd say you'll need a lot more practice.'

She let Tyrygosa work at her, enjoying the pleasure which the dragoness was giving her. But she was nowhere near the edge of her limits. Finally, the Queen reached down and gripped Tyrygosa by the hair. Drawing her up she pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. The Queen unleashed half her full strength for a moment. Tyrygosa came, as her legs collapsed beneath her.

The Queen once again took on the form of False Jaina and let Tyrygosa fall to the ground limp. Then pointing at her, Tyrygosa was levitated back up over the blue pedestal. Blue crystal once again gripped her. Tyrygosa was sealed within a perpetual afterglow until such a time as False Jaina had need of her again.

'Now…' said False Jaina, 'who should I go after next? Lady Onyxia? No, too high profile right now, I still want to act in secrecy for a bit. Sally Whiteman? She is a beautiful woman. but I'm not in the mood for a knight templar, I had all I wanted of her type with Maive.' She looked at Tyrygosa and had an idea.

It was such a good idea that she sent a mental message to Tyrygosa's mind as she lay in stasis. _'Anveena's next…'_

* * *

The forests of Quel'thalas had been marred by the scourge, but the woods and the trees were not dead. They were fading, but not yet faded. Amidst these woods, Anveena walked. As she did so, she used her inherent power to restore the trees. It was a long process, and it might take a very long time indeed. Anveena was a slim girl, clad in a simple white dress, and brown shirt.

Yet Anveena was determined to undertake it and restore the lands of Quel'thalas to its former glory. So it was that as she walked, she sensed something. Turning around she saw a blonde woman in a white and violet skirt approaching her, a hungry look in her eyes.

She was human or appeared human at least, and that in itself was odd. Anveena had not seen a human for years, only elves. 'Oh hello, what brings you to Quel'thalas?'

'Well, I'm a tourist and I decided that Quel'thalas would be a delightful place to go.' Her sarcasm was evident. 'Tell me, what is the one reason that anyone even tolerates the elven species?'

'…Because of their beautiful artwork,' said Anveena, not at all sure how to react.

'No you nitwit,' said the woman, 'their bodies. And also their power, but more importantly their bodies. Their an entire species of supermodels. It's the only reason a species as vapid and delusional could have survived this long.'

'Well that is one view of things.' said Anveena with a nervous laugh. 'However, if you don't mind I have… to… go… now…'

She halted as the women's eyes flared to life, changing from glowing blue, to orange, to yellow, to red, and back to blue. The colors cycled before Anveena's eyes, causing her thoughts to drift away as she shuddered. The colors were so beautiful, so very beautiful…

Anveena became aware that the women was drawing very near. She suddenly realized she was being magically influenced. Stirring she took a step back and tried to summon her power. Yet it was hesitant to come to her, and the women moved faster.

A fist connected with Anveena's gut and the girl doubled over in pain, as the woman grabbed her by the hair and drew her up. The woman eyed her with a hungry expression. 'I'd be disappointed in you if you hadn't been able to break that enchantment, but truth be told I still am. All that power, and you never once even tried to master it.'

'I…' began Anveena.

Then the women forced a kiss on Anveena. The Sunwell's avatar found her entire body going limp as she found her energy being drawn from her. And drawn from her. And drawn. Anveena tried to struggle, ignoring the pleasure in the kiss beneath the woman's iron grip. Still more of her energy was drawn from her, and yet Anveena still found she had more to have drained.

Finally, the kiss was broken, and the woman smiled. 'My, you are inexhaustible aren't you? Once I've broken you I think I'll have to find a way to access that power for myself. Or maybe before I've broken you.'

'Who… who are you?' asked Anveena.

'The name I go by here is False Jaina.' said False Jaina. 'But you can call me mistress.' Then she pressed Anveena into another kiss. This one was far more passionate, far more violent. Her hands ran over Anveena's body, tearing off her clothes with hands that looked more and more claw-like.

Anveena had no idea how to react. The pleasure that was coursing through her body was overwhelming. Soon she found herself kissing back, allowing False Jaina's tongue to explore her mouth. Slowly she was forced down onto the ground. Her shirt was torn apart to reveal her breasts which bounced as False Jaina took hold of them and squeezed. Anveena felt the threads of magic within her body being changed. Soon her breasts expanded outwards to gigantic proportions. They were more than five times the size of her head and growing. Her nipples went erect, as her entire body became on fire with lust that could not be satiated.

False Jaina tore off her skirt and slipped one hand into Anveena's cunt, as her juices saturated the hand. Her hips widened to be more than twice as wide as her shoulders. Her ass became larger and rounder until she was a picture of exaggerated sexuality.

False Jaina broke the kiss for a moment and licked Anveena's lips. They thickened to become massively pouty. Anveena blinked in a daze, as her eyelashes were suddenly coated with mascara, and eyeliner was set on her lids. Two pink beauty marks were on her faces as False Jaina arose and let Anveena stand up.

Merely the motion of it sent Anveena's tits jiggling with an exaggerated bounce. That bounce sent waves of pleasure running through her. 'M-mistress, what has happened to me…?' she asked, trying to find her purpose.

False Jaina slapped her across her left breast, causing Anveena to moan loudly.

'Oh nothing too elaborate.' said False Jaina. 'I simply changed the spellwork which keeps you in your human form to something I find a bit more appealing. The bimbo look suits you well, don't you? Of course, you could have stopped me if you'd ever bothered to learn magic. There really isn't much of a mind in there to break, is there?'

'I… I'm not…' began Anveena.

'Your not what?' asked False Jaina. 'Wasted potential? A complete missed opportunity? A bimbo? I'm afraid your all of those things. After you fried Dar'khan it never even crossed your mind to be anything other than what you had been designed to be. A glorified power source for an entitled and insufferable species.

'Well, I'm changing the plan. I don't care if the Blood Elves are reduced to a collection of wretched morons, so long as I get my choice of their women.

'You're my personal power source from now on, do you understand?'

'Yes mistress,' said Anveena, everything making sense.

'Good,' said False Jaina, before giving her a kiss and imparting something into her. It clawed its way down Anveena's throat and took up residence within her. 'just a surprise for later. I don't expect I'll have to wait long.

Now let's get you dressed in something more fitting shall we?' She stepped back and pointed one finger at her. A pink beam of energy shot out and washed over Anveena. Suddenly Anveena's feet were forced to a painfully erect position. Nine-inch heels appeared on her feet, squeezing her body. A black corset appeared around her torso. It squeezed her gigantic tits so that the top of them looked like it was going to spring free. Finally, a black thong appeared on her body. It constricted against her lower regions painfully.

'No, no, no,' said False Jaina, 'I can do better than that…'

A mesh of fishnets appeared on her torso between the thong and her corset. They also covered her long legs between thong and heels. On her hands were fingerless black leather gloves. Anveena stared at her hands. She was unable to comprehend what was happening. Only that she was slipping deeper and deeper into False Jaina's power.

False Jaina then took on her true form, and drawing out her whip struck Anveena across the rump with it. The Sunwell maiden shrieked and moaned in pleasure, jumping in surprise. As she did so her tits bounced, dragging the corset up with them. The fishnets were hauled upon, and the thong dug into her cunt. As she landed, her tits bounced more, and she collapsed to the ground, unable to stand the pleasure. Another orgasm rushed through her, even as the Queen whipped her again.

'More!' cried Anveena. 'Whip me more, mistress!'

There was another crack of the whip, and Anveena moaned, followed by three more. Then the Queen stepped in front of her and set one high heel before Anveena's face. 'Lick my boots slave.'

'Mi-mistress…' began Anveena.

'Do it.' said the Queen.

Anveena brought out her tongue and licked the Queen's high heeled boots. The Queen reached down and grabbed her by the hair. The pain was beyond seductive as Anveena was hauled up to her feet. 'More mistress, please give me more…' she said, a broken record.

'Oh, you'll get more.' said the Queen. 'But not yet.' She motioned with one hand, and a portal appeared. 'Now follow me back to my domain.'

Anveena obeyed, following her through the portal, and they stood by the waygate. As they did so, the Queen motioned with her hand and the shimmering portal opened up before them. Its blue waterlike surface swirled into view. The tentacles reached out to grasp Anveena. They dragged the newly created bimbo through to an all too certain fate.

The Queen took once again on her disguise. She turned off the gate just in time to see the door open as Colonel Lorena entered, looking concerned. She was a thin women with short brown hair. 'Lady Jaina, you've been locking yourself up in this tower constantly few almost a month now. Are you alright?'

'I'm fine Lorena,' said False Jaina, 'don't worry about me. I've just been studying the runes on this gate.'

'Have you found anything interesting?' asked Lorena. She was looking for an excuse to keep the conversation going.

'Quite a few things,' said False Jaina, 'but I doubt you'd find them so.'

'Alright,' said Lorena. 'I… I'm here if you need me for anything milady.'

'Thank you very much.' said False Jaina. 'I appreciate it.' She paused. 'I think we'd best take a walk.' False Jaina had come up with a very interesting use for Colonel Lorena. Of course, she could not disappear her without raising eyebrows, and it was not yet the time.

But it was a plan for the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I wanted to do Anveena, but I couldn't think of anything to do with her. I settled for bimbofication, if only in the physical. Part of the problem is that Anveena is a very reactive character. She has almost no personality traits beyond her arbitrary love for Kalecgos. Who is in himself a flat character. Seriously, they had no chemistry.

The result of this is that adding Anveena into the midst is adding yet another blonde magic user. She is, more or less, filler. I, and the Queen have a use for her of course. But that's for later and said use does not derive from Anveena's stunning personality.

I had Anveena break pretty quick I'll admit, but she'll reoccur a couple of times at least.

And Colonel Lorena makes an appearance. I could not find any physical appearances for her, so I'll just leave it to your imagination. She was requested of course, and I came up with a use for her later, but that is, of course, for later.


	8. Fun and Games Part 2

**Chapter Eight: Fun and Games Part 2**

Jaina Proudmoore awoke and for the first time in who knew how long felt normal. Her body was no longer hypersensitive. The weight of her breasts which had once been so massive now was far more manageable. And she was warm, not in an oozy, unbearably sexy sort of way. But in the ordinary under the covers sort of warmth which was associated with a home.

And she was under the covers. She was in her bed, in her room at Theramore lying down. There was the sound of bustle coming from outside her window as she shifted off the covers, and stood up. She was dressed in her nightgown and her body as entirely normal.

Making her way over to the closet, Jaina opened it and found her clothes waiting for her. Had it been a dream? Had all the horrible events which had occurred to her over the past few who knew how long just been a dream? She pinched herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming right now.

Then she smiled. 'I'm home…' she said.

Her body no longer coursed with lust, if it ever had. And she loved the feeling!

Getting dressed, she made her way down from her tower. She entered the gate room. Within she found no sign of the gate and sighed in relief. Turning and making her way outside she decided to take a walk through the city.

Except the city was empty. No one could be seen on the streets.

A vague sense of panic overtook Jaina, but she calmed herself. Perhaps the people were sleeping late today — all at the same time. She made her way a doorway and found that there was no door. There were no doors anywhere in Theramore anymore. She checked house after house and found nothing and no one.

She tried to teleport, but she could not reach her magic.

Then she felt a familiar sensation returning to her body. Her clothes began to slip off her. She tried to grab them, to keep them from falling off her, but soon they slipped away, fading into nothingness. Jaina found her hips moving. She was swaying them back and forth like a puppet on strings. As she did her hands moved on their own and spanked her ass. An ass which was far meatier than natural. Her hips were thickening.

"No!" cried Jaina as her hands went to her breasts. "No!"

She was feeling more sensitive than was physically possible. Her tits were leaking milk onto the flagstones. And growing larger. So much larger! She moaned as her arms and legs were forced into a spread eagle position. Her breasts expanded outwards. By now they back to their original size. Then they were a little larger. Her cunt moistened and her hair lengthened. She was chained up spread eagle in the middle of a dungeon.  
Ready to be played with by her mistress.

No, what was she thinking? She wasn't a pet; she was a slave.

A slave who would never escape.

And then False Jaina was standing in front of her. For a moment Jaina remained silent as the illusion shattered. 'You fucking bitch!' she roared 'You… you made me think… you made me think I was home…'

'I did say I'd punish you for not cooperating, didn't I?' asked False Jaina in a friendly tone. 'Now we're going to play a bit of a game I came up with, I'm rather proud of it myself.'

'I won't cooperate!' snapped Jaina.

'Oh but you see that is the brilliance of my game,' said False Jaina 'even inaction counts as a move. Now let's begin.' She motioned with one hand, and the wall behind her slid open to reveal a beautiful night elf. She was stark naked and chained spread eagle directly across from Jaina. Her body was marked with many red slashes, as though she had been hit with a whip. 'This is Maive Shadowsong, and she will be your opponent, or partner if you prefer.'

'You…' Maive spoke, 'you will never break me, demoness.'

'That is a move you are also allowed to make.' said False Jaina. 'Now both of you stop talking, I want to explain the rules. Tell me, have you ever heard of the game the prisoners dilemma?'

Jaina tried to answer, but couldn't.

'Oh right,' said False Jaina, 'you can answer that question.'

'Of course, I've heard of the prisoner dilemma!' snapped Jaina. 'You give two prisoners the chance to betray each other or remain silent. If one of them remains silent and the other betrays them, then the one who remains silent serves three years. While and the betrayer goes free. If both of them remain silent, then they both serve one year. If both of them betray the other, then they both serve two years.

And the entire point of the exercise relies on neither of them knowing what the other does. Or being able to avenge a betrayal later. The very fact that we are both chained up in the same room means that you obviously don't understand what the prisoner's dilemma is you, sadistic bitch!'

'My, you are quite angry.' said False Jaina. 'It suits you, surprisingly. But if you must know this is something of a variant ruleset. You see, I'm going to whip both of you with ten lashes from my pleasure whip. Each one more intense than the last and all you have to do to make it stop is cry out.

'However, there is a penalty. If one of you cries out at any point during the lashing, and the other does not, then the one who does not will be gang-raped in all three holes. If both of you betray each other, then you will both be gang-raped in two holes. Finally, if both of you remain silent for all ten lashes, then you will both be fucked in one hole.

'I'll give you some time to discuss your choice with each other.' Then she teleported away, leaving Maive and Jaina alone together.

For a moment they were utterly silent as they hung chained up across from each other. The thing inside Jaina urged her to check out Maive's absolutely gorgeous body. However, she shook away its influence. 'I…' she began, unsure of how to say it. 'I'm not going to cry out. Not… not if I can help it.

'Please… could you please do the same for me.'

Maive remained silent for a moment. 'I… I am a virgin, Ms. Proudmoore. I don't want to lose that in this… this place, least of all to that abomination. I'm going to escape this place eventually, I will-'

'There is no escape!' cried Jaina. 'I've tried, I… all I can think about is sex. She's trying to change us into her playthings! If we both betray each other, she'll be pleased, and if one of us betrays the other she'll love gloating at the loser! But… but if neither one of us cry out, it will disappoint her. It will be something. Please!'

'I…' began Maive. 'I…' Then her voice halted as False Jaina reentered.

'Oh look at that,' said False Jaina, 'time is up. Now, let's start with you Jaina, shall we?'

Jaina hardened her resolve, and tried to focus as False Jaina walked around behind her. She drew out her whip. The first lash fell, and Jaina nearly screamed from that alone. The pleasure and pain coursed through her body, and a red mark was left across her rump. A second crack of the whip made the mark into an x as Jaina bit her lip, tears coming into her eyes.

As the next crack hit her left breast, Jaina found her cunt becoming wet with arousal, as her every inch hurt. Another strike against her right breast had her straining against her chains. Yet another caught her across the stomach. Two more strikes to the back sent her into an unwilling orgasm. The next two left an x on her back it was all she could do not to scream. The pain and arousal she was feeling were unimaginable.

Another strike hit her between the legs and her mouth hung open as she gasped for air. False Jaina paused for a moment, before drawing back the whip one final time. This was it. The lash hit Jaina with a massive surge of both pleasure and pain which sent her into orgasm once again. Her tits were a blur of jiggling. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Drool fell from her lips, the mind-numbing pleasure and pain coursing through her.

That was it. She was done.

False Jaina caught some of her juices on one finger and tasted them. 'Delicious, really, but you kept silent. Now let's see if your faith is to be rewarded.'

* * *

Maive saw the merit in Jaina's argument. Refusing to give in, to spite the creature was one method of defiance. Yet… yet another idea had occurred to her. A method by which she could both avoid being raped, and spite the Queen of Suffering. She knew she would be consigning Jaina to a worse fate as a result, and she hated herself for it. If she could, she would have told her the plan. Yet it was too late now.

'Ready now, Maive?' asked False Jaina as she took a position behind her.

The pleasure whip was something which she'd gotten used to. She'd been thrashed with it a lot over the past who knew how long. Her body was marked with endless red slash marks. She could withstand its assault for long periods of time. Yet she wasn't going to. The whip fell upon her, and Maive immediately screamed. False Jaina halted, disappointment going through her features. Jaina looked at her with horrified eyes of betrayal. Maive looked away in shame.

'…Well, you have taken all the fun out of this.' reflected False Jaina in a petulant tone. 'You didn't even try and remain silent, just screamed right away to end the game early. Oh well, at least we now have our grand finale slated.' She suddenly drew up behind Maive and groped her breasts. 'And since you've been so cooperative, you get a front row seat.'

Maive was going to have to watch. A feeling of horrified shame came into her as Jaina looked almost broken at the prospect.

'P-please don't do this to me…' begged Jaina, tone pitiful.

'Oh but you brought this on yourself.' said False Jaina as she released Maive and made her way over to Jaina. 'If you'd only screamed you'd be in a much better position. I hope you take some pleasure from this because it is your new role in life. For now, sleep. When you awake, we'll be getting you ready.' Then she kissed Jaina on the lips, and as she broke the kiss Jaina's lips became thick and pouty. 'Oh, and if you're wondering about your other body, its held in storage in case… well, you'll see.'

Maive felt sleep overtaking her as her eyes drooped fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this looks like a pretty good stopping place, I'd say. I was going to show the gangbang in full, but I figure I'll save that for next time. This chapter was set up for next time. Also, there is a very good reason why Jaina's second body is not in play here, and you'll see why in a minute.

This chapter is, of course, a bit on the shorter side, but oh well.


	9. Fun and Games Part 3

**Chapter Nine: Fun and Games Part 3**

When Jaina awoke, she was lying very still within a pool of clear water. Her hands were unbound, and she was half submerged within the cold liquid. Even so, she could not move a muscle, and so could only stare up at the ceiling. As she did so, she felt the tenseness which had built up within her body disperse in an almost pleasant manner. She had the feeling that this was a reprieve. Allowed so that Jaina could be thrust into even greater horrors.

Anger came to Jaina as she remembered what Maive had done to her. Jaina had pleaded with her, begged her, and Maive had sold her out. Now Jaina was going to be gang raped, and why was she not nearly so disturbed by the revelation as she should have been? The endless depravity she had been forced to indulge in had knocked something loose. She found herself wondering exactly what nature the gang rape would take.

She was almost interested to find out. Would it just be succubi? Or would there be some other demons? What was it like to take the girth of a pit lord?

No, this wasn't her. She tried to clear her mind of the effects of the demoness' control. She forced herself to feel the violation, the shame. It was the only thing keeping her sane. After a time a succubus appeared overhead, red skinned and clad in their usual outfit. She kneeled reached beneath Jaina's legs and back, picking her up and carrying her away.

'So you're awake finally,' said the demoness. 'I'm glad; I like working on conscious victims.'

Jaina's head lolled as she was placed down upon a marble slab, and turned over onto her front. The sensation of her erect nipples dragging against the marble caused Jaina to go wet. Milk dripped from her tits, as the Succubus began to pound her in a message of sorts. Every strike made Jaina feel less solid, more malleable. Jolts of pleasure surged through her as she was bounced on top of her massive tits.

'You know, you've held out a long time.' said the succubus. 'The Queen has had to work to break you, and that hasn't happened in years.'

Then she was flipped onto her back, and the succubus began to do the same to her there. Pressing one hand against Jaina's thigh, Jaina saw her body bend beneath the pressure. There was no pain, however, and the demoness seemed to take a certain delight in warping her body.

'Oh you've probably noticed that you're a bit more flexible than you were before.' said the demoness. 'See that waters in that place seep into creatures and make them good at contorting. Right now your body is like silly putty.

"The Queen is in a meeting with some other demons. It seems that Kil'jaden has lost credibility, and she's working on undermining their loyalty. You are going to provide them some hospitality.'

Jaina could not think. It was like her mind had turned to water. 'Of course, we'll have to transport you,' said the demoness, 'and the Queen has a very special method.'

Finally, she finished, and reached down by the slab and picked up a small suitcase. Opening the top, the Demoness then raised a finger and motioned at Jaina. Jaina found herself being lifted up off the ground. She felt her hands being forced against her sides as her legs were forced together. The demoness motioned, and a square of pink energy appeared beneath Jaina's feet. It was just touching her toes. It stung a little. Then she felt a sting on her head, and Jaina found her head being drawn to look up to see a similar square above her.

What was going to happen to her?

* * *

Maive was suspended spread eagle in her chamber. She watched through a mirror as events unfolded before her eyes.

The demoness pulled her arms away from each other, and as she did so the squares pulled away from Jaina. Then the demoness brought her hands together again, and the squares closed on each other. Maive shuddered at what happened next. Jaina Proudmoore was squished flat. Except there was no blood, no sign of pain as there should have been. Her form had compressed like silly putty. Her body was long and flat like a pancake as the square were brought together. The succubus motioned. The squares changed reapplied themselves to Jaina's sides. They crushed her flattened body together. Now her body was a long and thin stretch. The squares reapplied themselves again. As they slammed her together from either end, they compressed her still further. So it continued.

Finally, Jaina Proudmoore had been transformed into a perfectly square cube. The outline of what had once been her body could still be detected. Her eyes had been distorted to appear by her flattening. Her lips appeared freakishly large. Somehow her nipples were still sticking out, erect. Although Maive could hear nothing, she felt as though Jaina were screaming.

The squares crushed her flat one final time. Jaina Proudmoore had been reduced to something more resembling a matt. One with the features of a woman painted on than a humanoid. The succubus picked up the matt in two hands and planted a kiss on Jaina's lips. Then she set her into the suitcase and closing it on her. The case was locked up.

Maive felt a surge of guilt as she watched. She had done this to Jaina, for her own ends.

* * *

Jaina had not been able to comprehend what was happening to her. She was crushed down into a compact size, yet she wasn't in pain. If anything the constant stream of pleasure only became more intense. As she was put into the suitcase, it began to grow and grow in intensity. Left in utter darkness, there was nothing for Jaina to think about except what was going to happen to her. What she was looking forward to happening. When she tried to think of something else, the sensation of pleasure numbed her mind.

She felt the suitcase being picked up. She heard vague voices outside, no she could not make them out. On and on the voices went, as she found herself becoming more and more turned on. God, she needed something inside of her.

Then she felt spells working on her. Altering her perceptions and forcing her mind to conform to programming. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to think of something other than sex, but she couldn't.

The suitcase was opened, and the Queen drew Jaina out of it. Setting the flattened sorceress down on the floor, she cast a spell, and Jaina was pulled up. Jaina could not help but scream as she was forced back into her original form. As soon as Jaina was restored, she found herself taking a pose. She found her eyes looking over the doomguards and other demons standing before her. They were clad only in loincloths. God those muscles they had were amazing. She wanted to see them-

No, no she wouldn't... Why was she running one hand through her hair?

'Hello boys,' she heard herself saying, lust in her voice, 'do whatever you want to me.'

A doomguard moved forward and grabbed her roughly by the hair. Disrobing he pulled her up and plunged his girth home. Jaina screamed as it went deep, and her screams only went louder as another plunged into her from the other side. They bucked her back and forth before an imp flew up to her. It cast a spell and grew a massive red dick as long as he was tall. On pure instinct Jaina found herself taking it in her mouth. She was already beginning to suck on it, her tongue slathering over it. She willed herself to stop, willed herself to bite down or do anything but this.

Yet she had no choice. And though she resisted with all her might, she found herself enjoying the taste of a cock in her mouth. The pleasure of being stretched to her to the limit was beyond anything she had felt. Her eyes glanced wildly as she found herself bucking her hips. She was looking around as still more huge limbs were presented to her.

God so muscles. You could grind cheese on those. Or her body. She wouldn't mind.

Reaching out with her hands, she gripped two massive limbs and began to pump happily. As it continued, she felt endless pleasure as her mind went numb. Nothing seemed more critical than pleasuring these demons. She clenched her legs. All three of her holes were being filled, and yet she needed more. She wanted more!

Hot white liquid poured into her body, and she was passed along to more demons. Yet it wasn't enough.

Utter mindlessness overtook her. The demons approached from all sides. They grabbed her roughly and jammed into her from every direction. In every position. Their hands squeezed her arms and legs so tight that her limbs might have broken. Her gigantic tits were bouncing again and again. Then her breasts were gripped in massive hands and kneeded brutally. She felt two ends set up against her huge nipples. In the time it took for her to realize what was happening they were jammed down her nipples!

On some level, Jaina realized that she was being fucked in five holes instead of three, but that didn't matter! All that mattered was the pleasure! The sensation of her holes being penetrated. Her body being railed so hard that, had she not been made malleable, every bone in her body would have been broken.

Wave after wave of cum was poured into her, or washed over her body until she was covered in the stuff. Each time one group of demons finished with her, another came to have their way with her. On and on it went. The Doomguards were not gentle with her. They threw her around when they were done, and jammed her with bone-breaking force. Yet she withstood it and found herself cumming alongside them. Her mind grew more and more distant. Finally, it had ceased to be a factor and Jaina was mindlessly fucking everything in sight.

The gang bang would continue for days, and Jaina loved every second of it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Not much of a plot for this one. Though it actually does advance the story in the sense that Jaina has finally broken. Had a couple of unusual fetishes here, just for their own sake really. Not sure what they are called. The reason the updates haven't been as quick as usual is that I work on this fanfic when I'm interested in it. As I've said before, this is one of my lower priority active fics.

For some reason, I keep feeling as though my latest chapters in this fanfic are always lower quality. Its kind of annoying, because it means I'm reluctant to post. Please tell me what you think, and if you don't mind, tell me what your favorite chapter is. What kind of fetishes would you like to see in the future? I don't promise to do them, but I'd be interested to know.


	10. Carrot and Stick

**Chapter Ten: Carrot and Stick**

Jaina Proudmoore awoke upon a black marble slab, perfectly clean. She was clad in a white skirt with split thighs and a golden band. On her chest was a white brassiere. The cloth of both was see through. Anyone who looked at her could see both her cunt and her nipples right through the fabric. Once she would have thought the fabric scandalous. As it was, it was the most clothes she had worn in what seemed like years.

As she arose from the slab, she winced. Jaina felt sensations of terrible pleasure, unlike anything she had felt before. Her entire body now demanded she have sex, and she could not resist. She had given in, for one terrible moment Jaina had given in and become everything the Queen wanted her to be. She had felt her mind falling into oblivion, being perverted.

And now she was back to how she had been before. Why?

Why wouldn't the Queen of Suffering let her die?! Even the oblivion of her mind was denied her!

'I can tell by your expression that you are feeling the full effects of what I've done to you.' said the Queen's voice from everywhere and nowhere. 'I'll explain in a moment, but first, let's have some entertainment.'

Jaina found her eyes drawn to a curtain walling off an entrance, and halted. The curtain was pulled away, and she saw… herself. Except with eyes that were vapid, and a smile was plastered across her face. Her other self was completely naked, and a foot long dick was standing erect where her cunt used to be.

'You see, both of these bodies remain you. However, I have created in you two split personalities. One of them represents your reason. Your morals, your reluctance, everything which makes you… you.'

Her other self rushed at Jaina. She who could not see through her other boy's eyes. Before she could think of why she was forced to the floor. Her brassiere was torn away as the dick was pushed between her massive tits. She struggled, trying to force herself up. But the sensation of her other self's hands on her breasts was addictive. Jaina moaned and screamed as the dick went in and out of her massive breasts. She didn't want this! She didn't want this!

'The other self is everything that is feral and lustful about you. A mindless fucking machine which lives for sex.'

Her other self withdrew from her breasts and forced itself down upon her. It tore away her skirt and driving its dick into her cunt as their lips met. Jaina struggled, trying to force her other self off, as she was fucked by herself. Yet soon the same feral enjoyment took hold of her, and she found herself looking down from the other point of view.

Nothing mattered but the sex.

Jaina thrust into herself repeatedly. Her tongue explored her other mouth in sheer passion. Finally, she moaned and arched her back as she came inside herself. Jaina fell forward, draping one body over her other as she planted one final kiss on herself.

'Now that was satisfying wasn't it?' asked the Queen. 'Now I think its time we took your feral self out of the picture for a bit.'

As Jaina fell back against the stone, exhausted, her other self rose into the air and began to glow in blue light. The light compressed down and finally became a large blue gem. It fell down to land in the Queen of Suffering's hand. 'Stand up Jaina, I have a task for you.'

Jaina found her body moving on its own as she arose. 'P-please just kill me.'

'Oh no Jaina,' said the Queen, 'that isn't going to happen. I'm not even going to let you fall into mindlessness like the others.' She set one finger to Jaina's lips. 'By the time I'm done with you, you will be an intelligent, cum hungry whore who lives for sex, and helps me advance my agenda. All. Of. Your. Own. Free. Will.'

Jaina tried to speak but found that though her mouth and tongue moved she couldn't make a sound. The Demon Queen motioned with one finger, and Jaina began to follow her.

The Demon Queen led her through the halls into a large round room, and there on a table lay Maiev Shadowsong. The Watcher was chained spread eagle and looked at Jaina, a ring gag in her mouth. Her eyes were desperate. Jaina remembered what Maiev had done to her in anger.

'Now,' said the Demon Queen, 'it's about time Maiev had her precious virginity stolen. And you are going to do it for me, Jaina.' Then setting one hand by Jaina's vagina, she motioned. Jaina screamed aloud as a massive foot long dick emerged from her body. It spread her wide and became rigid and erect. A cock. She had a cock. 'Think of it as your chance to pay her back for what she did to you.'

'Mmmph!' cried Maiev. 'Mmmph!'

Jaina looked away. Whatever Maive had done to her, she wouldn't cooperate.

'I thought you might be reluctant,' said the Queen. 'It's what I like best about you. So here is an incentive.' She motioned with a hand, and a vision of Colonel Loreena speaking with a guard came to Jaina's eyes. 'Such a pretty little officer. It might be inconvenient for me to capture her, of course. But if you don't entertain me, I might just seize her as punishment.'

Jaina's eyes widened, and she shook her head before moving forward.

'Good,' said the Demon Queen, 'I'm glad we understand each other. Now fuck her.'

Maiev's eyes were terrified and humiliated. She shook her head as she struggled against the bonds which held her. Jaina hesitated a moment, she was about to rape someone of her own free will. But if she didn't Loreena would suffer the same fate as her. Anger surged inside her. She lunged forward and plunged into Maiev.

This was her fault! Her fault!

Maiev was tight, and Jaina moaned long and hard from the sensation of being inside her. In and out she went, as Maive cried from her sheer girth. Faster and faster Jaina went. Soon Jaina lay down upon Maiev, shoving her face into the night elf's breasts. She took hold of one of her nipples with her lips and sucked.

Behind her, the Queen tossed the blue gem forward. It transformed into the appearance of Jaina's other self. Her feral self rushed forward and grabbed Maiev by the hair, pulling her head back. Feral Jaina jammed her cock deep into Maiev's throat. As both her bodies fucked Maive like meat on a spit, the Queen motioned, and Maiev's bindings changed. The chains unlatched themselves from the table corners. They bound her arms behind her back and released her legs.

Jaina and her other self leaned forward on their basest instinct. Their lips met as their tongues dueled for dominance. She was seeing through both eyes once again. Having her way with both herself and Maiev. She could feel Maiev's tongue licking, as well as the night elf's tightness. It was glorious!

Her feral self broke the kiss and removed her dick from Maiev's throat. Then it gripped her by the shoulders, forcing her and Jaina up. Now Maiev was sandwiched between their massive tits. Feral Jaina plunged her dick into Maive's ass. Maiev moaned, her eyes empty as Jaina stood face to face with her.

Reaching behind her, Jaina removed the gag and pressed her lips against Maiev'. The empty-eyed night elf returned the kiss with passion.

On and on it went, as Jaina's two bodies and Maiev engaged in a three-way. They changed positions countless times, fucking each other again and again. Lust overtook them completely. Sweat glistened off of their nude forms. They groped each other's massive tits. They felt up their rears and suckled upon each other's nipples. The night or day, or the year or whatever amount of time they had been here became a blur. Jaina descended into that peculiar form of mindlessness. It had overtaken her more and more often these days. And she loved it!

When she awoke from it, she could no longer feel a dick on either of her bodies. Looking down she could not be sure if she was female, however. Her breasts were so enormous that if she still possessed a dick, she wouldn't have been able to see it. What she could see were her erect nipples, leaking milk onto a fleshy floor. What she could feel was tentacles, feeling her up as they held her above her pedestal. Her other self was lying on the floor. Them it was drawn up, and Jaina was pressed up against her other self. Their breasts mashed together as she moaned in pleasure.

Looking around to try and distract herself she saw that there were others in the fleshy chamber as well. Vashj was bound with her arms splayed out. Her gigantic tits were being molested by tentacles, her eyes vapid and empty. Tyrygosa was trapped levitating over the blue altar, as tentacles had their way with her. Vanessa Vancleef was currently making out with Anveena. Their hands moved over each other with endless moans coming from their mouths. And Maiev was hanging from chains, unable to move. Her eyes were empty, but not in the same mindless way as the others.

A portal opened, and the Queen entered, swaying her hips as she walked past them. She paused to admire the bodies of her various slaves. 'Well, you all seem to have settled in nicely. Still, I think some old friends should be reunited.'

By her will, the tentacles tossed Tyrygosa to the ground. Vanessa and Anveena were on her in moments. Dicks grew from their bodies as they began to rape her with smiles on their faces. Maiev was released even as Vashj was. The naga slithered forward and grabbed her, pulling her into her breasts and drawing her up into a kiss. At the same moment, a massive blue scaled cock grew from her body and drove itself into Maiev's cunt.

Then the Queen turned to Jaina, and she was filled with passion and lust greater than ever. She no longer cared about resisting or pride or anything else. All that mattered was that she fuck the body in front of her senseless. And she did, kissing herself in a make-out session as her tongues dueled. One of her bodies grew a dick and drove it into the other as the Queen watched in satisfaction. And as Jaina indulged in endless depravity, she could hear her voice in her mind. All of them could.

'You've all been advancing very well.' she said. 'Soon we'll be able to have you fulfill the primary purpose I brought you here. You see, there is a reason we succubi are universally beautiful women. We implant pieces of ourselves into beautiful women, and then we break them. At first, the pieces we insert in them can be used to seize control away from them. But little by little their influence grows until all our victims can think about is sex.

'And then at the moment of their greatest pleasure…'

Something which had been growing within Jaina's bodies emerged. It thrust itself against her throats and forcing its way up. Both her heads raised skyward, as all the other women save Vanessa in the fleshy chamber did the same. Earth-shaking moans came from their bodies. Magical energy poured from their mouths. Then it condensed itself around the Queen into five nubile forms.

Soon five fully formed succubi had taken shape on the floor, eyes glazed with mindless lust. On instinct alone, the many colored succubi fell upon each other. They began a massive orgy, even as Jaina and the others sagged in exhaustion.

'…new life is created.' said the Demon Queen, petting one of them with a hand. 'Behold your children.'

Jaina fell into unconsciousness and did not awaken for a long time.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this more or less concludes the first part of this story. Next chapter we'll go back to acquisitions, but for now, we'll stop here. I've had this part of the story planned for some time already. I was originally going to save this revelation for the very end of the story. But things developed and it ended up getting moved forward.

Sorry about the late update schedule, I kind of lost interest in this story for a while.

On a separate note, if you want me to keep updating this, leave a review. If I don't get any reviews for a fic, it automatically gets bumped down to the bottom of my priorities lists. Also if there are any girls you want to appear, feel free to tell me. I'll see if I can include them.


	11. Colonel Loreena

**Chapter Eleven: Colonel Loreena**

False Jaina returned to Theramore in a good mood. The first generation of her new broodmothers spawn had been created. Even now they were being readied to take their place among the succubi. As for her pets, she had decided to give them a momentary reprieve. Those who spawned succubi usually needed a good long time to recover after the first time. In the meantime, False Jaina would go about finding herself some new pets. A few weeks passed without her trying. Instead, she took a break and focused on running Theramore. Then she got back to work.

She made her way through the streets, greeting people who she knew well. As she walked, she decided that she was going to take Loreena next. Her continued freedom gave Jaina an incentive to act as False Jaina commanded. There was no fun in having her be obedient. It might have been satisfying, but it would be best not to use the same trick twice. Finding new and creative ways to break her slaves will was half the fun of this line of work. Perhaps False Jaina could keep Jaina's cooperation, while still taking Loreena.

The only question was how False Jaina should go about breaking Loreena?

Then an idea occurred, it was a bit crude, but it could work. Still, she'd need to replace her quickly. She began by sending an invitation to Loreena, who arrived on time at Jaina's tower.

'You called me, Lady Proudmoore?' asked Loreena.

'Yes Loreena,' said False Jaina. 'I was thinking we ought to have a quiet drink together. Please have some tea.'

Loreena raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not usually one for tea, milady.'

'Well you should try something new.' said False Jaina. 'Light knows the Lady Proudmoore has been lately.'

'…Alright,' said Loreena, sitting down across from her and sipping the tea. 'satisfied?'

'Yes actually,' said False Jaina, 'very satisfied.'

Suddenly Loreena gasped, supporting herself on the table with one hand, leaning forward. She swooned and fell to one side, and False Jaina reached forward to catch her. Picking up Loreena bridal style, she made her way into the Waygate room. She opened the way, before setting the Colonel down.

Tentacles reached forward, gripped her and drew her into the portal. False Jaina followed after her as well at a leisurely pace. The portal had opened into a different location, this one a trophy hall. Yet instead of trophies being stored here, there were women. Thousands upon thousands of women, collected over countless ages. They were of every shape and size, trapped in stasis, their minds long since gone.

Colonel Loreena had been laid on an altar. Even now the recently born children of False Jaina's pets were hard at work. They tore off her clothes and groping her. The Colonel was now completely naked, and False Jaina decided she'd have a rougher kind of fun. Snapping her fingers, False Jaina's clothes fell from her body, landing around her. It couldn't hurt to give her children a little demonstration.

She motioned with one hand, and a massive cock grew from her.

Loreena awoke, and the Mistress of Torment stepped back. 'Lady Jaina what is-'

False Jaina leaped onto Loreena and forced her down. Jaina would never have been able to physically restrain Loreena, of course. But False Jaina had unholy strength in her arms. She pinned Loreena, and the Colonel moaned long and hard as False Jaina's dick was thrust into her. She struggled and struggled, and False Jaina enjoyed every second of it. She pressed kisses down upon her unwilling partner with more passion than ever.

'Please… stop…' cried Loreena. 'Lady Jaina…'

'Oh it will never stop.' said False Jaina, whispering the words into her ear. 'There will come a time when this will be your entire existence. Unfortunately for you, I can't afford to have you just disappear, so we'll have to delay that day for a little while.

For now…' False Jaina bit down on Loreena's neck, so that blood dripped from it. Licking it up, False Jaina called her child by Jaina forward with her mind. The child, in mind, if not in body, leaned down, and their lips met in a passionate french kiss which lasted only a moment. Then False Jaina turned back to Loreena with a savage smile. 'You are about to become the meat puppet of one of the real Lady Jaina's children.'

Unleashing herself, False Jaina came long and hard inside Loreena who gasped. Then, removing herself from the Colonel's body, she motioned. The blue-skinned succubus gripped Loreena by the legs. She set her mouth between her legs and began to eat her out with her tongue. She pressed herself hard between Loreena's thighs.

Yet as the succubus pressed herself harder, her head began to squeeze into Loreena's cunt. The Colonel struggled, only to be restrained by the other succubi. They held her as the succubus stuck her neck up Loreena's snatch, then her shoulders and breasts. Loreena screamed and screamed as the succubus entered into her body up to her waist. She wriggled her rump deeper into the soldier's body.

'Please… make it stop…' gasped Loreena.

The succubus was Loreena's size and going inside her. But the soldier's body looked as slim as ever. The succubus was merging herself into Loreena, wearing the colonel like a suit. Soon her legs were into Loreena's body up to the ankles, her feet rubbing against each other. Finally, it was merged with Loreena entirely.

The Colonel's body began to shake heavily, for a few moments. The other children gripped her, holding her still as she shook harder and harder. Quite suddenly she went still. Loreena stood up, examining her body with a certain admiration. Her eyes held an unholy light. Finally, she struck a pose, sticking out one of her hips and smiling in an uncharacteristic manner. 'My new suit is quite entertaining to wear, mistress. Colonel Loreena has been lusting after mother for years.'

'Just be sure you can roleplay, dear.' said False Jaina with an affectionate smile. 'Give me your best impression.'

False Loreena stood to attention in a fashion which sent her tits jiggling. A snappy salute went over her head. 'Colonel Loreena reporting for duty, Ma'am. Veteran of the Third War, the ranking officer of the Theramore defense forces.' Her tone was filled with authority and a sense of duty. 'I enjoy good mead, and having a good time.'

'Perfect,' said False Jaina, 'I'll tell you what, when we're done with Theramore you can have Loreena as a pet.'

'Really?' asked False Loreena.

'Of course,' said False Jaina, 'but let's focus on the current situation. You are going to return to Theramore and turn attention away from my operations. Ease any suspicions that might be arising, and oversee the duties of Loreena in the meantime. You have her memories and skills, so it should be easy enough.

Oh, but you'll need a new outfit won't you.' She raised a finger and sent a bolt of magic at False Loreena. In an instant, a new outfit appeared on her, the armor of a Colonel of Theramore with a few subtle alterations. It showed some cleavage and bared Loreena's toned midriff. 'Do you like it dear?'

'Oh yes mother!' said False Loreena 'I love it!'

'Good,' said False Jaina 'now I'm planning to bring dear Jaina to visit her old home. However, if she finds out that I've taken Loreena, she may become uncooperative. If, however, she doesn't know I've taken her I will be able to get her to do just about anything I want her to do.

'So whenever she is present I need you to never say or do anything Loreena wouldn't. Understand, dear?'

'Of course mother.' said False Loreena. 'I mean, Lady Jaina.'

'Excellent,' said False Jaina, 'go to Theramore ahead of me. I have some business to conduct with my pets.'

* * *

Jaina had been sleeping. It had been a deep, dreamless sleep, undisturbed by the lust. For a moment she thought she had dreamed the whole thing. Then she felt a warm body resting with a pair of massive breasts against her back and knew it was real. Her breasts were pressed against someone else's back. Yet they were also pressed against another pair of breasts. Her arms were wrapped around the shoulders of a warm body, yet also clasping a similar warm body around the rump. Her eyes fluttered open, all four of them.

One of her bodies was clinging to her other; her face pressed into her own golden hair. Her breasts and cunt were grinding instinctively against herself. Her other body had her arms around Vanessa Vancleef, who was likewise just waking up. Vanessa's eyes were empty. The three of them were lying upon a large pink cushion of the sort which one might give to a dog. It was huge and spread out across half the room. Vashj was coiled around them. Tyrygosa was lying with her face placed in Anveena's cleavage. The Sunwell Maiden had her legs wrapped around the blue dragons back as her hands pressed her deeper. Maiev Shadowsong was nowhere to be seen.

Around each and every one of their necks was a collar with their name on it. Most of them were silver, but Jaina's were of bright gold. Examining herself, she saw that one of her collars said Jaina, the other Proudmoore. She was special, the Queen of Sufferings favorite pet. A pet, that was all she was now. Taught to obey, and if she did not obey she was punished.

Jaina would have cried, but she had no tears left. Instead, she stood up, disentangling her bodies from Vanessa and herself. She began picking her way over the bodies of the other slaves. She could see a door some ways away, however before she could make it the collars around her necks began to glow.

Jaina turned around, her eyes roaming over the bodies of her fellow pets. Before she knew what she was doing one of Jaina's bodies was rushing at Anveena. She pulled Tyrygosa off her and fell upon the massive titted Sunwell Maiden. Jaina and pressing her lips against her. No sooner had she done so, and Anveena awoke and gripped her by the ass and kissed back. Tyrygosa also leaped onto her from behind, sandwiching Jaina between them.

Even as it happened, Jaina watched as Vashj roused herself. She shot forward like a snake to pick up Vanessa. Vashj slammed the former bandit between her massive tits, which once more began to foam with milk. Jaina's breasts began to foam with milk, that dripped out of her erect nipples. Lust was once more coursing through Jaina's veins. She felt the urge to join the orgy which even now was beginning among the empty-eyed pets of the Queen of Suffering. She wanted to fuck and be fucked without relent, she wanted to fall into mindlessness and never get out. Every fiber of her being demanded it.

Instead, Jaina forced control over herself. As Vashj reached out for her, her free body stepped beyond reach. Forcing herself past the pleasure, she pulled her other body out from the threesome and ran for the door. The door opened beneath her hand and she slipped out into the next room.

Jaina found herself in a long hall. Quickly she began to make her way down it. As she did so, her nipples began to spill milk at a higher rate, leaving behind her a trail of white liquid. The farther she got away from the door, the wetter and hotter and bothered she became. Before long it was all she could do to not halt and begin masturbating. She knew that if she weakened if she did that, she would never be able to stop until they found her.

She turned corner after corner, making her way through a maze-like system of corridors.

Suddenly she came into a massive room with many futons and couches. And lying upon those futons and couches were many succubi. They were sipping cups of various liquids. They looked up to see Jaina stumbling forward in both her bodies and arose from their seats. The sight of all these beautiful creatures was too much, and Jaina fell to her knees. She desperately struggled against the desires coursing through her.

'Well, well,' said one, drawing out a whip, 'if it isn't one of the new mothers. You really shouldn't have left your mistress, slut. Now we get to do whatever we want to you.'

'I've had it!' roared Jaina. 'I've been humiliated, raped, forced to rape someone! I've been forced into two bodies, and had light knows what else done to me! But I'm still one of the most powerful sorceresses in Azeroth!' Both her bodies arose, and both summoned the magic inherent to them. It crackled forth into her hands with double the strength they had held.

Yet instead of fire surging from her fingertips, her spells were twisted. What should have been fire sent forth tendrils of pink smoke which arose and swirled round Jaina. As it did so, the succubi walked to surround her and watch. Now that Jaina had cast the spell she couldn't stop it. It kept draining her magic, drawing it from her to create more and more pink smoke.

Jaina's two bodies stepped back, and suddenly their butts touched.

As if on cue the pink smoke shot forward and circled round Jaina's four nipples. As it constricted Jaina moaned as the pink smoke began to pour into her nipples. She found pressure building inside her body as the pink smoke began to pour in through her other holes. Her nostrils, her mouth, her cunt, and her asshole. She was lifted off the air as more and more of the pink smoke entered her. She found the pressure becoming unbearable. A long, long, scream came from both her mouths as a massive orgasm shook her body. Milk spewed out of her nipples like a fountain as she fell to land on the floor.

'Oh come on slut.' said the succubus. 'You didn't really think we'd give a powerful broad like you free reign if you could still use your powers. The child you bore changed your inherent mana while it was growing. Now anytime you cast a spell, it drains all your mana and turns it back on you in a spell of pleasure.

'There are only two uses for your mana now, making babies, and giving yourself one hell of an orgasm. And believe me, the second one is about to become really redundant.'

As the succubi crowded around Jaina, she felt her feral side arising. She was anticipating a really good time.

* * *

False Jaina arrived to find her pets, with the notable exception of Maiev, engaged in a no holds barred orgy. Vashj and Anveena were wrapped around each other. Vashj's massive breasts fighting for dominance with Anveena's enormous tits. They had to crane their necks to kiss each other, but they managed it, their tongues wrestling for control. Their milk was pouring from their tits in great spurts.

Tyrygosa and Vanessa Vancleef were both in a 69 position and were eating each other out. Their hands running over their buttocks. The sounds of moans and other pleasured noises were music to False Jaina's ears. For a moment she stood there, watching the fun and taking satisfaction from the fruit of her efforts.

Then, taking on her natural form, the Queen of Suffering clapped her hands. At once her pets disengaged themselves from each other and bowed before her. They gazed at her with eyes of adoration. 'I see you've all been having fun.'

'Yes mistress,' said Tyrygosa, 'our bodies are so sensitive now. Its been so much fun.'

'All I think about is pleasure…' said Vashj, 'the pleasure of being milked… the pleasure of being fucked…. everything I once was is irrelevant, fuck me, mistress, please!'

'…A dildo…' said Vanessa, voice dreamy. 'I was a dildo. I miss plunging in and out of Jaina constantly; I'd like to do it again.'

'Anveena your toy!' cried Anveena. 'Anveena mistress' fuck toy!' She paused, her expression becoming downcast. 'Anveena was having fun with Tiri and Jaina, but Jaina ran off. Anveena miss Jaina.'

'Did she now?' asked the Queen. 'Well you don't need to worry, I'll bring her back. I expect she's having all kinds of fun right now. Even if she would never admit it.'

'Jaina does not want to have fun with Anveena.' said Anveena sadly, looking on the verge of tears. 'Did Anveena do something wrong?'

The Queen approached and cupped Anveena by the cheek. 'Of course not dear. Remember you were all like Jaina at one point or another. Jaina just needs some time to get used to her new role. Then she'll be all to happy to fuck all of you.'

'Then… Anveena good bimbo?' asked Anveena in an absolutely adorable tone.

'Of course, you are.' said the Queen, before kissing her. As she did so, the Queen of Suffering imparted a piece of her spirit into Anveena's body. Is climbed down the Sunwell Maidens throat and took hold of her body. 'Soon enough you'll be having another child Anveena.'

'Aveena so happy…' said Anveena,

The Queen made her way over to Vashj and drew her too into a kiss. Driving a piece of her being into Vashj, she broke the kiss. 'And you too, Vashj. Soon enough your nipples will be feeding newborns.'

'I… will… be milked…' said Vashj.

'Yes,' said the Queen 'all the time.' Then she approached Tyrygosa and licked her cheek. 'You dragons have another role to play for me, but for now, you will serve the same purpose.'

'Whatever you say mistress.' said Tyrygosa.

The Queen kissed her and imparted a piece of her being into the blue dragon. Then she made her way over to Vanessa Vancleef and wrapped her arms around her from behind. 'You lack sufficient power to bear succubi children. The strain would kill you. Instead, I have something quite different in mind for you.' Turning the bandit around, she pressed her lips against Vanesa. Then she imparted a fate that was altogether different. She stepped back, and they turned to face here. 'You are all going to become broodmothers of my new armies, sooner or later, even you Vanessa. For now, however, your duty is to continue pleasuring each other. In order to nurture the creatures within you, you must commit sexual depravities. The more you commit, or have forced upon you, the more powerful the resulting spawn will be.

Now…' She motioned. Dicks grew from their bodies directly over their clits, each one a foot long. 'let the games begin.'

Tentacles surged out of portals to begin fucking the four women ruthlessly. They cooperated with a new vigor. Tentacles wrapped around their dicks and jacked them off. Still, others plunged into their cunts and asses. Their breasts were soon being milked with ruthless efficiency. Their mouths were giving blowjobs to the tentacles. Far from resisting the tentacles, the girls embraced them, sucking with new vigor. Their hands gripped the tentacles and jacked them off.

Soon their new dicks and the tentacles had had enough. Driven to the edge, they fell over it. They began to spurt cum everywhere, covering all four of the slaves in the milky white substance. As soon as it happened, the dicks began to pulse larger and larger. Instead of going flaccid, they became even more stiff, even more, wide and long.

The tentacles turned their attention from fucking the women, withdrawing from the women. Instead, manipulating them like puppets. Anveena was pulled into a spread eagle position. Her dick beginning to recede into her body leaving her female once again.

Vashj was drawn up behind her and plunged her dick into Anveena's ass. Vanessa was drawn up, and her dick was positioned to plunge into Anveena's mouth. Finally, Tyrygosa was positioned to drive her dick into Anveena's cunt as their lips met in a kiss. At the same time, Vanessa leaned forward as Vashj leaned up and began to make out.

The orgy would continue for who knew how long. The Queen was pleased with her pets enthusiasm. Even so, two of her pets remained defiant, and one was missing. She decided that she would pay Maiev a visit, then go looking for Jaina.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So yeah, I wrote this chapter while on vacation and then delayed posting it for quite some time. The latter half of this chapter was unplanned. It spun out from the realization that Jaina was not quite so broken as to not take a chance of escape.

And yeah, Loreena has sort of been added. She'll be playing a supporting role of sorts, I guess.

This chapter gives us an insight into the Queen of Sufferings maternal side. It's the closest she's ever going to be to a decent person.

For the record, this marks the point where some of the leading ladies thus far recede from prominence. I'm beginning to think there isn't much more I can do with them.


	12. Discipline

**Chapter Twelve: Discipline**

Maiev Shadowsong hung from the ceiling by manacles, scarcely conscience. A few… days… weeks… years… what did it matter? Some time ago she had been a Watcher, a hunter of monsters. Now she had been used as the mortal vessel to bring one into existence. And something told her the atrocities against her person were only beginning.

The door opened, and someone entered.

'I really should apologize Maiev.' said the Queen of Suffering. 'I've been so caught up getting new pets, and toying with Jaina that I haven't given you the attention you deserve.'

There was a crack, and Maiev screamed in pleasure and pain as a whip struck her naked rump. She swung on the manacles, the force sending breasts bouncing.

'Now see that,' said the Queen, 'that is the sort of sound I think you should make more often.' Another strike resounded off Maiev's back, and the night elf scarcely controlled herself. Then another, then another, as mark after mark appeared upon her body and she began to moan. The sensation of the pleasure whip striking her body was almost addicting by this stage. She felt a heat growing between her legs as her whipping continued.

'You're coming along nicely, you know, Maiev.' said False Jaina. 'I have plans for you later.' Another crack of the whip sent pleasure and pain coursing through her body.

Moans were coming freely from her mouth now. False Jaina walked in a circle around her, cracking the whip against her. She left more and more red marks. On and on it went, until Maiev's flesh was a checkerboard of lashes. One final strike of the lash hit her across the left nipple, and Maiev screamed as she came and came hard.

Slumping down in her chains, the former warden breathed as it stopped. False Jaina drew near, her true form appearing, and she drew Maiev into a kiss. Maiev could feel a piece of the Queen's energy entering her. It crawled down her throat and dispersing throughout her body. And began to feed off her inherent magic.

The Queen stepped back. 'Now its been fun, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I really am going to have to check on Jaina now. She'll need to receive a proper punishment.'

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore had been gangbanged for hours by the succubi. And it was still going on. She could feel them inside her bodies, inside her asses, and inside her nipples going in and out. The taste of them inside her mouths was delicious, and she licked them with her tongues. She could also feel a dick inserted between her breasts and was using her hands and enlarged tits to give it a tit fuck. Whips were cracked against her body every so often. This sent still more pleasure and pain through her body.

It was addicting, the rush that she got when a dick was removed from her and replaced with another. It had happened so many times, and every time a dick went flaccid it was replaced. It was all she could do to keep her feral side from taking over completely. Or had it already.

Finally, the dicks were removed from her, and she fell to the ground filled with shame. But the shame didn't stop her bodies from beginning to lick the white liquid which had covered them. They licked from each other, kissing herself every so often. The succubi watched, having withdrawn their dicks some time ago.

'This bitch is good,' said one, 'real skilled.'

Pride filled Jaina, though she tried to beat it down.

'Course she's real loose by now.' said another. 'All the skill in the world doesn't change the fact that she is pretty much used up. I could barely feel her around me.'

'True enough.'

A sense of undeniable shame beset Jaina, no matter how hard she fought against it. She had become loose; her constant fucking had made her less fun to fuck. It shouldn't have been so important to her, but something about this place was affecting her. It had always been affecting her.

'What do we do with her now?'

'Best to put her in storage. The Queen will know how to punish her.'

'Oh, that sounds fun in itself.'

The succubi crowded around her in a circle and began casting a spell together. As they did so, Jaina found both her bodies being lifted up into the air. She could feel the succubi reaching inside her, drawing out her magic. It poured out in pink smoke from her every hole as her nipples foamed with milk. The smoke formed into a sphere of magical energy which surrounded both her bodies. They were pressed against each other, breast to breast.

Jaina had no idea what was happening, but she decided she'd have some fun while it happened. Her bodies' lips met in a passionate kiss as they groped each other on their massive tits. They ground their ultra-loose bodies against each other. Meanwhile, the sphere became crystalized in nature. Then it began to shrink around them.

In moments its walls were touching their heads and feet, which bent and collapsed like play dough. As the walls continued to close around them, their bodies warped. They were pressed down as the sphere grew smaller and smaller. Finally, it was little more than two feet around. It began to slow as Jaina's still living body began to condense, filling the whole of the sphere. Her moans of pleasure and pain could be heard if one listened. Soon the sphere became small enough that it could be fit into the palm of one's hand.

It fell downwards and landed in a succubus' claw. The demoness rubbed it against her breast for luck, then looked up. 'Alright, let's take Ms. Rebellious here to the Queen.'

* * *

Jaina awoke again and found herself bound in a spread eagle position by magic. She could not feel her second body anywhere; she couldn't see out of it. Either it was gone, or had been sealed away like the last time. Her collar was still around her neck, and her nipples were still foaming with milk like always. They dripping down into a grating on the floor beneath her. The door before her opened to reveal False Jaina, entering with a smile.

'Well Jaina,' she said, 'did you enjoy your little escape? My subjects had a lot to say about your enthusiasm.'

'Shut up.' said Jaina, too tired to be ashamed.

'I'm quite happy about how you are coming along,' said False Jaina, 'but I'm not happy about your disobedience. Need I remind you that I made very clear what would happen if you continued to rebel.'

Loreena, this would happen to Loreena. 'No!' said Jaina desperately. 'Please don't! Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone! I'll do anything!'

'…Hmm,' said False Jaina, 'I suppose I could give you a second chance. But I must punish you somehow.' She considered it, putting one finger to her lips as she eyed Jaina, her eyes roaming up and down her. 'Are you willing to accept punishment in Loreena's place?'

'Yes,' said Jaina, 'please…'

'Please what?' asked False Jaina. 'Ask nicely, or I won't grant your wish.'

'Please punish me…' said Jaina under her breath.

'Who are you talking to, dear?' asked False Jaina. 'You should be specific. Who do you want to punish you?'

'Punish me mistress.' said Jaina in a dead tone.

'Hmm,' said False Jaina, 'I don't think you mean that. After all, you lack all enthusiasm. I suppose I'll go capture Loreena now and return later for you.' And she turned to leave.

At that moment nothing else mattered. Her pride, her shame, none of it mattered except making sure that False Jaina did not leave the room. Not without punishing her instead of Loreena. 'NO!' screamed Jaina 'Don't go! Punish me, mistress! Punish me! Jaina is a disobedient slut who needs to be punished! Fuck me! Make me fuck someone else! Transform me! Just leave Loreena alone!' Tears fell down her eyes as she found herself choking. 'Please… just leave her alone.'

False Jaina turned around, a smile on her face. 'Well since you asked so nicely…'

She sauntered over to Jaina and took hold of her collar. Pulling her down, she pressed as kiss against Jaina's lips. The Queen poured a fragment of herself into her as her tongue explored Jaina's mouth. It was all Jaina could do not to kiss back as she was implanted with two seeds which would become her children. False Jaina broke the kiss, then drew up a mirror. 'Now let's do something about those lips of yours.'

She lashed out with a tongue, then put the mirror in front of Jaina so that she could see her face. Before her eyes, Jaina's already pouty lips became larger and larger. Soon they were twice the size they had been before. Moments later they reddened so that it looked like Jaina was wearing lipstick. With that, False Jaina released her, and Jaina was hauled back to her original position.

False Jaina raised one hand, and a beam of magic shot forth and engulfed Jaina. A massive surge of pleasure surged through Jaina. Her breasts ballooned outwards larger and larger. Soon they were more than twice the size they had been before. They rivaled Anveena's in sheer size. Their weight was gigantic, though they held an unnatural firmness. False Jaina pressed her staff up against Jaina's left breast, and she was sent moaning in pleasure.

Then throwing aside her staff, False Jaina snapped her fingers. The magical restraints holding Jaina disappeared. She fell down and landed upon her mammoth tits. Bouncing on them, she looked up as False Jaina, whose clothes were falling from her body.

'You know,' said False Jaina, 'even though we've had all kinds of fun together, I don't we've ever had sex before.' A massive dick then grew from her groin. Then she disappeared and reappeared behind Jaina and forcing her down. Her dick hot dogged Jaina's ass. 'Let's fix that, shall we? But first, I've been told you've been getting a bit loose.'

She set a hand to Jaina's ass, and Jaina's eyes widened as she felt herself tighten. Her cunt and ass which had become so loose in her time here, clenched together. They did so with such force that Jaina couldn't bear it. Her nipples constricted, as milk ceased to pour out of them.

Desperately Jaina tried to stand, to get up despite her enormous breasts and escape. But False Jaina put out one hand, and a chain of energy appeared attached to Jaina's collar. She hauled her back to where the Queen was waiting. Two hands reached around her body and pulled her up against the Queen's body. She felt the Queen's dick entered her ass by an inch, and Jaina screamed. She kept screaming in agonizing pleasure. Little by little Mistress forced her way between her clenched cheeks. And as she screamed, False Jaina laughed. Finally, the Queen's whole girth was inside her.

When she could scream no more, False Jaina brought her hands down to Jaina's front and pressed her fingers in. It was like being impaled on a spike! Jaina was so tight she could hardly bear it. Worse still, soon False Jaina's hand transformed into a tentacle. It drove itself deep inside her, before swelling up. Her other hand came to Jaina's mouth and transformed to deep throat her in seconds.

Jaina moaned and groaned as she was filled in all three holes. Yet two of her holes were not being filled, and she wanted them to be filled. She wanted her nipples to be filled like before. She could feel milk building up inside her breasts as she was driven into throes of pleasure. Yet no matter how far she was driven, there was no release. Jaina could not bear it! She couldn't cum! She couldn't lactate! Her body wouldn't let her! Every time the chance came, it slipped through her fingers!

Desperately Jaina took hold of her own nipples and began to squeeze them. She tried to force out some of her ever flowing white liquid. Yet nothing came out, no matter how she was fucked. Finally, she was released by the Queen and allowed to fall to the ground onto her breasts again. With difficulty, Jaina pulled herself around so that she was lying on her back. False Jaina looked down on her in amusement.

'Wha… what have you done to me…' gasped Jaina.

Then she screamed again as False Jaina inserted one of her high heels into Jaina. She began to twist it around which leaning over her. 'Punished you of course. You know you look really sexy on your back like that, with those giant tits looking ready to explode. Of course, they won't any time soon.'

'What did you do?!' screamed Jaina, wanting more than anything to cum.

'I made a few small changes to the way your body works on the inside.' said False Jaina. 'As of this moment, you will never know climax again. Not as long as it amuses me to deny it to you.'

'P-please…' begged Jaina.

'Please what?' asked False Jaina.

'Please let me cum, mistress!' screamed Jaina. 'Jaina will be a good pet! Jaina will do whatever you want! Just let me cum!'

'Well since you ask so nicely…' said False Jaina, before gripping her by the collar. She kissed her on her enlarged lips. After a moment's passionate make-out session, she drew away, so she was only inches from Jaina's face. 'No.'

No. That one word crushed Jaina. It must have shown on her face because False Jaina's expression grew gentle. 'P-please mistress…' She was willing to do anything, say anything and it still wasn't enough. She felt tears raining down her features.

'I'm very sorry Jaina,' said False Jaina, wiping a tear from her face and taking it in her mouth, 'but this is your punishment. You don't want anything to happen to poor Loreena do you?'

Loreena…

'No mistress.' said Jaina.

'Good,' said False Jaina 'now I think it's about time I took you home.'

Once that would have inspired a desperate hope in her heart. But Jaina knew she could never go home. She wondered if she even wanted to.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And once again we have a chapter where no one new is added to the roster of girls. I promise we'll get someone new, hopefully in next chapter. For now, I kind of needed to focus on Jaina's arc.

So we had some more breast expansion, tentacle rape, and bondage. More of the same with a bit more emotional manipulation. Keep in mind that I more or less write whatever comes to me. I don't plan False Jaina's torments or targets beyond a few general ideas.


	13. Choice of Pleasures

**Chapter Thirteen: Choice of Pleasures**

One of Jaina's bodies had had its hair tied up behind her head in a ponytail and parted near her forehead. A crystal circlet was on her head, and two jade earrings in the shape of diamonds were on her ears. Her chest was packed into a tight leather one-piece outfit. It showed off a lot of cleavage and connected to her collar. The black leather bared her stomach and the area just beneath her massive tits. Around her waist was a belt, and in a sheath on the back of it was Vanessa in dildo form. On her long legs were a pair of black leather thigh high boots. Her arms were covered in long black gloves. Her outfit had many studs and straps, which while not necessary, gave off a BDSM feel which Jaina found she liked. One of her hands were leather gloves. One reached only to her wrist, the other to above her elbow. Her lips were painted blood red.

The Queen eyed her as she cupped her left cheek. 'Well, don't you look like the perfect little dominatrix, now.'

'Whatever mistress desires,' said Jaina, voice broken. 'Jaina will be.'

'Oh do stop with the third person pronouns.' said the Queen. 'It's more Anveena's style than yours.'

'Yes, mistress.' said Jaina. 'I understand.'

The Queen turned to Jaina's other body, which was clad in an outfit similar to that which she had worn as a sorceress. Yet the skirt had split thighs, and her enormous breasts were barely covered by the bodice she wore. Her hair was normal, but she had heavy eyeliner applied, and her lips were painted violet.

'Now then,' said the Queen, 'let's see about bringing you home. Of course, no one will be able to see or hear you, though some adornment will be useful anyway.' She motioned, and both Jainas had their mouths filled with a ballgag. Chains came from their collars and reached the Queen's hand. The Queen transformed into False Jaina. Their hands were bound behind them, and their legs were tied with ropes. Now they could only take small steps on their nine-inch heels. 'Now let's get going.'

The waygate opened, and the Queen led them through it into Theramore. As they walked, Jaina found that both her bodies were walking with a seductive strut. They were sticking their chests out on reflex. Her tits were bouncing with every step, and she took pleasure from the sensation. Behind her, Vanessa was vibrating while her nipples stood on end. She desired to foam with milk, yet denied that release. She was denied any release.

They made their way into Jaina's old study, a place she had not seen in what seemed like years. Yet instead of feeling relief at returning home, all Jaina could feel was frustration. Frustration at not being able to interact with any of it. When she tried to touch a book, her hand passed right through it. And she couldn't cum, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make herself cum.

Then False Jaina led her out of her tower and into the streets. Jaina blushed with humiliation as she was paraded around the streets of Theramore. She had become a living trophy. Two living trophies. Her tits were bouncing, her ass was swaying with every step, and she could stop neither even if she wanted to. What would they have thought of her if they could only see or hear her? If they only could…

Eventually, they came to a barracks which they entered. They made their way through the saluting soldiers until they entered Loreena's office. There they found Loreena herself looking over paperwork. Jaina's two bodies walked to stand on either side of the chair, which False Jaina made her way past and sat down in.

'So tell me Loreena,' said False Jaina, 'how has recruitment been coming along?'

'Very well, milady.' said Loreena. 'Plenty of people are ready to join up.'

'Good.' said False Jaina. 'I'm glad I can rely on you to motivate my subjects.'

The Queen was mocking Jaina. Mocking her helplessness as she stood here so close and yet unable to interact. Jaina wanted to scream. To force Loreena down onto a bed and shove her tits into the Captain's face, to feel her lips suckle Jaina's tits. Oh, how their hands would roam over each other and…

No, no that wasn't her. Jaina didn't want to be what the Queen was turning her into! She didn't want to think about sex without release! She wanted to cum, to fuck and be fucked instead of standing here watching. Sweat was dripping from her face, and she shifted, sending both her pairs of tits bouncing with energy.

Her mind was changing, or it had already changed. Every thought she had was always diverted, always corrupted to revolve around sex. This wasn't her. She was one of the most talented sorceresses in the land. Not… not some broodmother to be milked and fucked for idle pleasure. How long had it been since she had last had a cock in her? An hour, two hours? A day? She couldn't remember! The last time the Queen had fucked her, looking like she once had.

Like she once had. She looked at her two bodies from her two pairs of eyes. God, she was sexy, whether clad like a slut sorceress or decked up in dominatrix gear. Those massive tits, larger than any mortal creature should have had. Firmer than anything else, and yet they bounced with such energy. She saw that her hands had crept down to stick two fingers between her legs, working herself more and more.

Jaina could stand it no longer.

 _'Stop that at once.'_ said the Queen's voice in her mind. _'If you don't stop playing with yourself, I will never give you the pleasure of orgasm for the rest of eternity.'_

Jaina stopped, feeling both afraid and ashamed as she took away her hands. She had displeased her mistress. She found tears coming to her eyes and running down her cheeks. She realized that she couldn't even pleasure herself. If she did, Mistress would be angry, and Jaina would be even worse off.

The meeting continued and then ended. Yet False Jaina went on many other errands that day, ranging across the whole of Theramore. In order to keep her sanity, Jaina repeated her instructions to herself over and over in her mind. She could not pleasure; Mistress commanded it. She could not pleasure; Mistress commanded it. Once she would have found it easy, but in these past months she had existed to pleasure and be pleasured. To now be denied the thing which Mistress had trained her to do was torture worse than any vice.

This was her fault. She had run away from Mistress, and Mistress had been so disappointed in her. It must have broken her heart to know that Jaina hadn't been loyal.

When at last they returned to Mistress' tower. Yes, it was no longer hers. Jaina was on the breaking point as Mistress led her up to the top of the tower and there had the two of them line up. Their clothes fell from their bodies in a moment so that they were standing stark naked at the top of the tower. Then Mistress turned around and slapped them across the breasts with her staff.

Blessed pleasure flowed through them. Jaina knew that had she only the power; she would have cum then and there.

'I'm truly sorry about the recent trouble.' said Mistress. 'It doesn't give me pleasure to deny you it. Well, not a great amount of pleasure. However, I have decided to give you a chance to gain the ability to cum early. Actually, a choice of methods?' She drew out a candle of pink wax from her bodice. 'Do you see this candle? This candle is designed to be infused with someone's spirit.

'If I put this between those enormous bosoms of yours and you infuse your spirit into it, then the last step is simple. I will light the candle, and as it melts your reason, your ability to think and feel on a sentient level will melt with it. When the time the candle burns away you will have the greatest orgasm of your life. The spell over you will be broken. However, you will have degenerated into your feral self, permanently.

You will have become an animal on two legs. Existing for sex and breeding, which you will be doing for the rest of your existence. And that will be forever, I promise you.' She moved in close so that her lips were inches away from Jaina's. 'The other option is a lot more fun, for both of us. You help me capture more women, more broodmothers for my harem, and I reward you well for it. There are pleasures I can put you through of which you can't even dream of.

'Of course, working for me comes with responsibilities. If you defy me, I will do more than deny you orgasm. There are entertaining agonies which I could put you though which… well, the very thought of it makes me hot. But you wouldn't enjoy yourself very much. Not unless you become even more of a masochist than you already are.'

Jaina couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything as False Jaina kissed her on the lips. Then broke the kiss, and licked her face. 'This is your last choice, Jaina. After this, your fate is sealed. And if you don't choose at all, well…' She smiled. 'Maybe I'll just keep you as you are now. Put you in some tight place where you know no release, and keep you there. I'll take you out again once or twice, but then again a game is no fun when you are the only one playing, isn't it?'

Then she slid the candle between Jaina's breasts and raised one finger with a spark at the end. 'Shall I?'

Jaina considered her options. To be reduced to nothing more than an animal craving sex without end and getting it… The idea held some appeal. She wouldn't be having to have these doubts, wouldn't have to live with the endless guilt and shame of her past life. She could have sex without end.

The second option would let her keep her mind. But it would be embracing the Queen's mission. She would be helping her force others into the same fate. It would be a complete betrayal of everything which Jaina had once stood for. Then again, she was likely to become that no matter what she did. Yet this would be a deliberate betrayal, one within her power to refuse. Yet she did not want her mind to disappear.

The third option held a certain temptation. It was obvious the Queen was looking forward to more sport at Jaina's expense. If she refused to choose then maybe… maybe nothing. Jaina might have been the Queen's favorite plaything right now. But the Queen would be satisfied if Jaina's story ended with her trapped in oblivion. Screaming and begging to be allowed to cum. The thought of it made Jaina hot now, but she would beg. Jaina knew she did not have the willpower to keep this up forever.

'Well?' asked the Queen.

'I…' Jaina paused. 'I will serve you. Please, I'll do anything, don't destroy my mind or leave me like this.'

The Queen looked almost disappointed. 'Oh, I was looking forward to seeing you mindless. Not the temporary kind where your brain shuts down. But where literally everything you are save a slut ceases to be.

'Still, I'm glad you choose to serve me. We are going to have so much fun together.'

She made her way between the two Jaina's and wrapped her arms around both their necks. Then Mistress pecked Jaina on both of her lips, and Jaina felt the dam break. Both her bodies were lifted off the floor. They both screamed as all the pent-up frustration which had filled her body was unleashed. Jaina's nipples spurted showers of milk. Cum poured from her cunt, and her eyes rolled back in her head as drool came from her mouth.

The screaming continued. The pleasure washed through her stronger and stronger. Jaina thought for sure she might break, even more than she had before. Yet she did not and when at last she landed on her asses and lay back on the floor gasping for breath her mind was intact.

What had she done? If she now turned back, she would be given even worse punishments. She had agreed to help the Queen of Suffering enslave other people, people she might even know. For Jaina knew many beauties, and now she would be part of the plan to enslave them.

'You're conflicted, I know.' said False Jaina. 'Now let's see, I don't want you sleeping on the floor. I know…' She pointed her fingers at Jaina's two bodies. They rose into the air and were pressed shoulder to shoulder. Together they hovered over False Jaina's bed. They were dropped down onto it, and they bounced alongside their tits, too exhausted to move. False Jaina was soon between them and held them tight. 'You'll both keep me warm at night.'

Defiance here would only lead to worse torments. 'Yes, mistress.' said Jaina.

Resting her heads against her own bed, she felt the warmth of her other body and her mistress. How long had Jaina yearned to be back in home in her own bed? Now, at long last, she was. And it was a prison worse than the tentacles.

When at long last she drifted off to sleep she dreamed of endless orgies. And when she awoke, she would live one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Been a while since I posted a chapter hasn't it? Guess I fell out of the groove for some time. Either way here we are. I didn't manage to add any girls to the roster, once again, but I had to set up for the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy it.

Jaina's dominatrix outfit was based off of Rachel's from the video game Ninja Gaiden.


	14. Katrina Prestor

**Chapter Fourteen: Katrina Prestor**

Stormwind was a beautiful city, reflected False Jaina. She looked out over the spires and buildings from the window in her quarters. Behind her, the real Jaina had both of her bodies tied up in two very different fashions. The first was hanging from the ceiling like a chandelier. The chains holding her up led to a pair of golden rings. These rings were attached to her nipples and a pair of golden manacles which drew her legs upwards. A red ballgag was in her mouth, and she was moaning.

So she should have been. Her other self was standing up, unbound, eating her out. Jaina had become very skilled at pleasuring herself by now. She did it without shame or hesitation. She had become a perfect little slut, hadn't she?

False Jaina resisted the urge to fuck Jaina senseless again. Business came before pleasure, after all. Instead, she snapped her fingers. The free Jaina broke off what she was doing and stood to attention. The speed sent her gigantic tits jiggling in an alluring fashion. The bound Jaina's restraints disappeared, and she fell to land on her tits. She bounced for a few moments on them before she arose and also stood to attention.

'Well,' said False Jaina, 'you've been having fun I see. I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short for a different kind of pleasure though, for today is your big day. You're going to help me capture a beautiful woman to become one of my broodmothers.'

Hesitation and doubt flashed across one of the Jaina's features. Anticipation and lust went across the others. False Jaina came forward and cupped both by the chin. 'Oh don't look so sad, she's a very bad person you know. Lady Katrina Prestor, or as she is known in her true form, Onyxia. She's been working to lead Stormwind astray all this time.

'And we're going to stop her. It's a good deed, even if it's for all the wrong reasons.' She planted a quick kiss on both their lips. 'Now let's find you some new outfits.'

She pointed her index fingers at both Jaina's and sent forth a beam which filled both with magic. Both Jaina's long hair flipped into the air and became curly. Lacey white headpieces appeared on their heads. Their curvaceous forms were soon packed into a black one-piece dress. It had white trim and a full skirt at thigh length. A white apron could also be seen on them, and their long legs were covered in thigh high white lacey stockings. Their feet were shod with nine inch high heels, and in their hands was a feather duster each. They also wore a white lace garter. Their collars had become choke necklaces with their names on them.

Both Jaina's curtsied in a manner which showed off their cleavage.

'Well,' said False Jaina, 'you do look delicious. I'll have to invent a game involving these outfits at some point. For now, you will accompany me to my meeting with Onyxia. When I give the command, you will capture her in the way I have taught you to do.'

'Yes, mistress.' They said in unison. 'We understand.'

'I'm glad.' said False Jaina. 'Well, we'd best not keep our new pet waiting should we?'

* * *

Jaina was waiting outside the door to the meeting room. Both her bodies were standing to attention, even if no one could see or hear them. Then along came Katrina Prestor with luscious dark hair and concealing robes. Said robes could not hide her ample chest and swaying thighs. Oh, how Jaina looked forward to seeing her stripped and expanded.

Then Prestor looked at her, and licked her lips. 'Lady Proudmoore, is it?'

Jaina shifted. Could she see her?

'Oh, yes, I'm talking to you. Not your imposter.' said Prestor. 'It's interesting to see how far you've fallen.' Then she reached forward. She drove her hands into Jaina's cleavage and messaging her gigantic tits. The sensation was amazing, and Jaina heard herself moan. 'Oh, you enjoy that, don't you? Well, we'll have to find a way to keep you occupied while I have my meeting.'

She looked hungry and leaned in to kiss Jaina. Jaina kissed back, it was her job at this point, and soon they were making out in front of the door. Jaina had her other body come up began and sandwich Prestor between her enormous tits. Then summoning her magic sent forth the waves of pleasure.

Yet this time it was focused on Prestor. Mistress would be so proud; she would have caught Prestor all by herself. Yet nothing seemed to happen. Prestor drank up her pleasure waves on and on, without apparent response. Well, she did kiss her all the more. But she wasn't overwhelmed. Gradually Jaina found herself waning in power.

Then Prestor broke the kiss and her mouth opened wide. Wider than was possible. Before Jaina knew what was happening her head was forced into Prestor's mouth. The noblewoman's tongue reached out long and forked to lick her breasts. Then she began to swallow down Jaina's shoulders.

Jaina found herself staring down the Prestor's gullet and struggled against it. She had her other body take hold of her legs and haul, getting up close and personal with her sexy ass. For a moment she halted her progress into Prestor's throat. The noblewoman struggled to swallow down her enormous breasts.

Then they were through, and Jaina's waist slid in. Her other body fell back and got a perfect shot of her own sexy rump sticking into the air. Her legs kicked before, at last, those too were swallowed down. There was a brief bulge in Prestor's throat, before all sign that she had swallowed anything went away. It was so sexy...

Jaina could no longer feel her other self and as Prestor looked at her hungrily. Jaina realized that what stood before her was not human at all. It was a dragon like Mistress had said, with all its parts crushed and folded into the shape of a human. 'Onyxia…'

Prestor leaped upon her and groped her breasted while pressing a kiss onto her lips. Then, mouth widening, she slid began to slide her mouth over Jaina's legs. Jaina did not struggle. Death was something she had wanted. Her only escape from this endless cycle of pleasure and denial. Onyxia was swallowing up her waist now, and Jaina's breasts got in the way.

Her nipples stood on end as Jaina let out a final moan before being swallowed down.

However, as she slid into Onyxia, she found that she was not going into her stomach. Instead, her being was folding, and turning in on itself. She was being integrated into the subspace plane. The place which most of Onyxia's being was trapped in.

And she found herself breast to breast with her other self, squeezed together on all sides.

She was not going to die here. Merely be trapped like this until Onyxia decided to draw her out again. Driven by despair and lust, Jaina gave into her passions and kissed herself. Though it was hardly giving in at this point.

* * *

Katrina Prestor was late, reflected False Jaina as she waited in her office. It was irritating. Sure False Jaina intended to rape and enslave her, but she didn't know that. There was something to be said for being punctual. Then, at last, she entered. False Jaina looked up.

'Katrina Prestor, I'm so glad you could accept my invitation.' she said.

'I was so very pleased to receive it.' said Katrina. 'To meet with a being of your extraordinary reputation is indeed an honor.'

'Oh I've always enjoyed ruling Theramore.' said False Jaina.

'That was not what I was referring to, Succubus.' said Katrina.

So, she knew who she was. No matter. 'Hmm, it appears my mask has slipped. Oh well, I suppose I'll spring the trap.'

She motioned and summoned Jaina. Yet neither of the girl's bodies appeared.

'If by trap you mean the young maiden in two bodies outside, I'm afraid she attend.' said Katrina, rubbing her stomach.

'Why ever not?' asked False Jaina.

'Oh, she is your servant, but she lacks any real drive. It didn't take long to subvert her to my will.' said Onyxia. 'I wouldn't worry, you'll join her soon enough.'

So, the Lady Onyxia was smarter than she appeared. So much, the better. Even now, False Jaina could see the dragon form compressed within Onyxia, and Jaina was part of it. Sealed perfectly safe within her. No matter, as long as False Jaina's favorite pet wasn't gone for good, it was of no consequence.

'I doubt it.' she said, before unleashing a flurry of spells.

Onyxia raised her staff, and the spells were deflected beneath an onslaught. For a moment their wills and powers were pressed against each other. Yet Onyxia seemed unconcerned as the room around them was torn to bits. 'I admit you've got some considerable power. However, you should not be too quick to dismiss the home field advantage.'

Then Onyxia motioned. Suddenly False Jaina screamed as she was struck from multiple sides by spells. For a moment she was held there, shaking, unable to break free. Then she collapsed to the ground at Onyxia's feet.

Onyxia looked down in satisfaction at her defeated enemy. Then she picked her up and opened her mouth wide before bringing it over False Jaina's legs. Then she began to swallow her down. Her curves were not nearly as exaggerated as her pets; she had to pass for normal, so she went down faster. It was almost disappointing.

Then suddenly her breasts expanded outwards. She moaned as her black dress was torn apart. Her hips expanded, ripping the cloth. Her moans grew louder and louder as her skin began to turn red. Her lacy underwear began to warp and change into a clinging leather body suit.

Onyxia stuck out her chest as her will was overwritten. She shook her hips as her thighs thickened. Her lips became pouty, and she blinked. As she blinked, her eyes were surrounded by makeup.

Gradually she found her identity shifting.

Her name faded away from her mind. What was her name? What was her name?

False Jaina.

A smile came to her face. False Jaina looked at her newly clawed hands. 'Well, it's been a while since I had to assimilate someone. You didn't really think I didn't have a plan to deal with being eaten, did you?'

She paused. 'Still, this leaves a few problems. I had special plans for Onyxia to be the black dragon flight channel. And Jaina is still my favorite pet. Well, the latter has an easy solution, doesn't it?'

False Jaina gulped, and a bulge appeared within her throat. Then two pairs of legs emerged from her mouth. Then behind them came two massive thighs. Then two huge asses who were grinding against each other. Two thin waists follow and finally came the enormous breasts. At last, Jaina Proudmoore's two bodies landed on the ground before her.

False Jaina groped herself with a moan. Jaina pulled herself up and bowed. 'Mistress, were you able to seize Lady Onyxia?'

'Yes.' said False Jaina. 'Unfortunately, I had to assimilate her to do so. Right now, I'm inside her body, subjecting her spirit to untold pleasures.'

'Why do we need her?' asked Jaina. 'If it matters, Mistress?'

'Oh I don't mind at all.' said False Jaina. 'You see, my dear, all members of the dragon flights share a connection to the source of their powers. For instance, the blue dragonflight is connected to magic. If I can bring enough power to bear, I could use these dragons to take direct control of those sources.'

'But that would take a truly massive amount of power.' said Jaina. 'Practically a Nexus.'

'Of course, it will.' said False Jaina. 'Which is why I have the deliciously weak-willed Anveena to help me.' She looked at her hands. 'Now how to fix this? I can't bind myself in black crystal.'

'Mistress,' said Jaina, 'perhaps you could create a new body for Onyxia to inhabit?'

False Jaina smiled. Then slapped Jaina across the tits affectionately. 'That, my little pet, is an absolutely delicious idea. And I know just the person to help me with it.'

'Who?' asked Jaina. 'Would you to give me a dick or-'

'No,' said False Jaina, 'though I like how quick you were to suggest that. You've really degenerated, my dear. No, do you remember how the Waygate has symbols on it? Of women being dragged through and emerging with swelled busts?'

'Yes, mistress.' said Jaina. 'I remember… it showed the women bowing before a King.'

'Yes.' said False Jaina. 'My consort. You see, there are only so many times that even a powerful woman can be used to create a new succubus. Each time a broodmother bears a child, part of their inherent power is poured into it.

'They get weaker and weaker until, eventually, they have no mana left.'

'Then what happens to us, mistress?' asked Jaina.

'Well, some Queens of Suffering like for them to go out with a bang.' said False Jaina. 'Make them bear one more child. The resulting force tears their very being asunder. It turns them into mere echoes of their former selves.

'You remember that trophy room you saw? That was all the women who had been driven to that point. They are trapped in eternal pleasure in a museum of sorts. But they're like a virgin after they take a dick. Their used goods.

'I have a different practice. I keep the women I capture as broodmothers. There are two kinds. The ones' who lose themselves in utter pleasure and become mindless husks. And the ones' who endure and embrace the pleasure without losing their minds.'

'What happens to them, mistress?' asked Jaina.

'What happens to them?' asked False Jaina. 'Why, I keep them in storage. To be given as gifts to King's and Prince's who serve me. And I have a very special King in mind for you — one worthy of becoming even my husband.

'You've met him before.'

Jaina's eyes widened. 'Mistress, you don't mean…'

'Yes.' said False Jaina. 'I'm going to give you to your old flame, Arthas Menethil.'

Jaina's heart practically leaped out of its chest. She was going to become Arthas' sex slave. It had been a while since a Prince had fucked her senseless anywhere.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And I believe we have finally exceeded the point where we were at when I originally took this fic down. Enjoy and if you want me to continue, please leave a review so I can stay motivated. It really helps my produce new content.


	15. Reunion

**Chapter Fifteen: Reunion**

Jaina Proudmoore couldn't wait.

She was wet and giddy with anticipation as Mistress led her through the stone halls of Icecrown. Jaina was sure to sway her hips in an exceptionally wide arc. She moved her body, so her gigantic breasts bounced more than ever. The transparent white cloth bra she wore could only cling to Jaina's gigantic mammaries by magic. Her equally transparent baggy white pants clung to her hips as her buttocks jiggled as well. Her blue cloak and hood swayed behind her.

Jaina's first body was dressed in a sexualized mockery of the outfit she'd gone to meet Arthas in years ago. Her second was clad in a red and black version of the same outfit. Jaina looked sexy in red and blue. Both of her bodies looked sexy. Jaina just wanted to grab herself and fuck herself senseless, but she had to wait for Arthas.

And then they came before Him.

He was sitting on his high throne, Frostmourne in hand and he looked so sexy. Jaina lived for him. She existed for him. She wanted him to plunge his huge rod into her and make her his. But he did not look at her, instead eyeing Mistress as she approached. "Kirrasan you've returned at last."

Kirrasan grabbed Jaina's bodies by the hair and forced her to her knee. "Of course I have, Arthas. And I've brought with me an old friend. Say hello, Jaina."

Jaina looked for the words to say. But all she could say was the thing she had been trained for all this time. He was her reason for existing. "Arthas I… please… please fuck me! Fuck me, senseless! Reduce me to a mindless pleasured slut! I don't care what you do, just fuck me!"

Arthas looked at Kirrasan, impressed. "You've trained her well."

Kirrasan pulled Jaina up by the hair and both her bodies hung limply below the succubus' hands. Jaina wondered if she should feel disappointment at being snubbed, but it didn't matter. What she wanted didn't matter. "Oh, she's not nearly so gone as she pretends," said Kirrasan. "Her reason remains. But she knows her place now. Almost." She drew in Jaina and kissed her on both her lips. Then she threw Jaina forward to land on her tits. "Unfortunately, dear Jaina, it wouldn't be proper for you to sleep with him. Not until the wedding."

"Why are you here, Kirrasan?" asked Arthas.

"I've assimilated Onyxia, and I still need her," said Kirrasan.

Arthas paused. "I see. So you need to create her a new body."

"Of course," said Kirrasan, shedding her clothes. "I thought we might have some fun doing it the traditional way." Soon she was stark naked, and Jaina saw her outward appearance as False Jaina fade away. She became a curvaceous red-skinned succubus who moved toward her.

Jaina pulled herself up eagerly. "Mistress please let me join in! Please! I've been waiting for this for years and years-"Two fingers were put to her two lips.

"I think you've spoken enough, Jaina," said Kirrasan. "Strike a pose, will you?"

"Of course, Mistress," said Jaina.

Then both her bodies stood up and took on the most seductive pose she could imagine. Jaina settled for having her bodies breasts pressed against one another. Their knees were pressed against their groins. Her hands cupping her bodies rears as they stood, lips inches apart. It had come so easily to her.

Mistress had trained her well. But Mistress was growing before her eyes, her breasts and butt growing to become more than a match for Jaina. She draped herself over Arthas, kissing him. "Good. Arthas how would you like to restrain our favorite slut?"

"I think she'd look good covered in ice," said Arthas.

"Yes, Arthas!" cried Jaina. "Use me! Turn me into a beautiful ice statue and leave me screaming for all eternity! Just don't let me leave you again!"

Arthas smiled. "As you wish. You'll have a front-row seat."

He tapped Frostmourne against the floor, and ice began to creep up Jaina's bodies gradually. Little by little, it crept up her long legs, and Jaina's bodies moaned at the cold sensation. She loved the feeling as it crept up her gigantic ass, and her soaking wet cunt froze up. Jaina's bodies ground against each other. Her eyes stared at Kirrasan and Arthas, even as her ultrathin waist was covered. Then her breasts, the sensation, the feeling of being turned into an object. It was beyond description!

Jaina was being used! Arthas was using her!

Both of her bodies screamed in a massive orgasm. Then the ice crept up over their necks and entered their mouths. Soon it covered her face and hair, freezing her in place, staring at Master and Mistress.

Then Kirrasan began to pull off Arthas' clothes, unveiling his huge pale rod. Jaina stared as Kirrasan kneeled and began titfucking him. Watching her skills was amazing, and seeing her use them on Arthas was amazing. His cock was so huge; she needed it.

But Jaina was trapped her watching as Kirrasan got on top of it and plunged it into her cunt. Arthas began to rut her repeatedly. Jaina needed it, even as she enjoyed it. She wanted to lick her lips, no, lick Him.

 _"This… I can't watch… I'm watching Arthas fuck another woman… But I don't care as long as it is Mistress. Mistress or one of her slaves…"_ Her thoughts went, as her mind whirred in unending desire.

Her thoughts went on repeat as Kirrasan moaned. She kissed Arthas even as he plunged into her again and again. She wrapped her long legs around his chest, even as she pressed her huge red breasts into Arthas' face. That should be Jaina, there, being railed. Arthas as hers.

 _"Fuck me… Please, Arthas fuck me…"_

Jaina had been under a great deal of stress lately. Her mind had been filled under endless pressure as one support after another was knock away. Over the past few months, everything that made her who she was had been stripped away. First, her freedom when she was seized by the gate. Her identity had been stolen away next as Kirrasan became her doppelganger. From there, her dignity had been ripped apart as her life became one gangbang after another. The sanctity of her body had been defiled. She was subjected to one transformation after another. Her individuality had been broken as she was divided among two bodies. Her morality had been compromised as she was made to help seize other girls and subject them to the same fate. Her freewill was rapidly disappearing now.

Jaina now existed to be fucked and pleasure Mistress. She'd tried to adapt, to take what little control she could by embracing her new life. And now this was the final insult. She was trapped in place, begging to be fucked, and only able to watch as Kirrasan did what Jaina had wanted to do. Jaina's desire to be fucked by Arthas was the only remnant of her old safe, and now it had been denied.

The last support was knocked aside. Jaina's mind snapped. _"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me! Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me."_

But he didn't. Kirrasan began to rut against Arthas all the faster. She was groaning and moaning as her hair flew around her horned head.

Jaina's mind was in a rut. There was only one thought in her mind, circling over and over like a wheel of fire. It was burning away everything else in her mind."Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Kirrasan glanced back to her and smiled. Before letting out a final moan as she and Arthas came in unison. "YES! Oh yes, I can feel your cum spilling into my womb. The cum of a god." Her stomach began to grow outward. It became ever larger as she turned around to sit in Arthas' lap, his hands coming around to grope her. "Now, to make sure Onyxia's spirit is forced into the body. Let's create a new life. _ **"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"**_

Kirrasan spread her legs Arthas plunged his dick into Kirrasan's ass. Even as he thrust into her, a pair of long legs began to emerge from Kirrasan's body. Behind her came a pair of wide hips. Then fully developed breasts and finally the face of Lady Katrina Prestor.

The wheel of fire had grown, burning through Jaina's memories and lower levels of her mind. _**"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK-"**_

And then nothing.

Jaina Proudmoore's mind had self-destructed. Her whole consciousness, her memories, and personality had been reduced to ashes. There was now nothing left within her but an empty vehicle. Observing passively without opinions or perspective. Two sexy husks were all that remained.

Kirrasan made her way up to the husks, whose eyes followed her swaying hips on reflex. The succubus smiled and kissed each husk on the lips. As she did, there was a spark within them. Dim images began to swirl through the husks mind of it as it once was — memories of gardens, of trials, tribulations, of a life.

Little by little, it began to spark emotions in the husks. Primal things that connected the dots between the blackened remnants. Soon more connections were being made by the moment. Kirrasan cupped them by the cheek, and the ice began to crack.

"That was magnificent, Jaina," said Kirrasan, licking her lips. "No slave I have ever taken has lasted so long before succumbing to the husk stage. Most people become husks so quickly it isn't worth my time to renew them. But you, Jaina, you don't get that escape.

"After all, the full contents of your mind is in me."

Like a phoenix, Jaina found her personality returning to her. Her memories and everything that made her who she was were coming back. And this time she had her sanity. The lustful madness that had possessed her had decreased to a low boil. It was beneath the surface as her mind took hold again. The ice shattered, and Jaina's bodies fell to land on the ground.

Jaina was becoming herself again. And there was nothing she could do about it. Kirrasan turned away without a word as the ice shattered and she fell to her knees. "Now, why don't we move on."

Lady Katrina Prestor was stirring. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Ugh…"

Then Kirrasan leaned down, so they were face to face. "Hello, Onyxia."

Katrina's eyes were filled with rage. "You! I will not-"

"Strike a pose," said Kirrasan.

Katrina rose up and obeyed, getting on one leg and sticking out her chest. She looked at herself in horror. "What the…"

"My power is surging through your being Onyxia," said Kirrasan. "Your very existence is now as an extension of my will. Shake your ass for Arthas now."

And Katrina obeyed, glancing back with a seductive expression. Even as she did, her breasts began to expand outwards larger and larger. So did her hips and ass, until she was the same dimensions as Tyrygosa. Jaina felt a sense of pride, for she'd been expanded time and again. It showed that she was a prized slut. No, why was she feeling this way? She shouldn't…

"This is impossible!" cried Katrina. "I won't stand for this-"

Kirrasan slapped her. "There is now no move you can make which we cannot disallow. There is no command I give you that you cannot disobey. Now eat me out, bitch."

"Yes… mistress…" said Onyxia.

Onyxia began to obey. She kneeled before Kirrasan and reaching out with her forked tongue. The Queen of Suffering smiled as she grabbed Onyxia by the hair. Then it began. "Oh, yes. She'll make a great addition to my collection."

Onyxia began to struggle against her orders. But Jaina found herself rising up with both bodies. One of them wrapped her arms around Kirrasan and kissed her. Their gigantic breasts mashed together as their tongues played. The other came at Onyxia from behind, groping her ample breasts. Katrina moaned as she was driven to the edge by Jaina's skilled hands.

"You should stop fighting it," said Jaina, kissing her cheek as a hand began to put fingers between Katrina's legs to feel the wetness. "Mistress always gets her way, sooner or later. You should give in now." Her voice was dead and without emotion, her mind still restoring itself. But as she worked, Onyxia screamed as an orgasm passed through her, only to freeze in place.

"Good advice, Jaina," said Kirrasan, before drawing Onyxua up out of her arms. "Now let's seal her away, shall we?" Onyxia let out a cry and then she was sealed within black crystal. "Pretty as a picture. Now we only need the other two. I'll need your help for that, Arthas."

"Of course," said Arthas. "But I want something in return."

"Oh a quid pro quo," said Kirrasan. "I like it. What is it?"

"I want you to take two other targets who could cause problems for the scourge. Tyrande Whisperwind and Sylvanas Windrunner. Help me remove them, and we'll deal with Ysera and Alexstrasza."

Kirrasan stretched, before slapping Jaina across the face. Jaina sank to her knees and bowed obediently, though some part of her resented this. "I was hoping to stay out of the limelight for a while longer. But I suppose the time has come. Very well. I'll see to them. Now do excuse us, I need to speak with our pet."

Little by little, Jaina's memories and personality were restored to her, whether she wanted it or not. If she resisted, she'd be tormented and blackmailed until she cooperated. If she cooperated, she'd be led on and manipulated until she broke. If she broke, Kirrasan would piece her back together until she resisted again. It was a cycle that went on and on with no escape in sight. And every time it happened, the thing Jaina became at the end was a little more warped than it had been before.

Jaina Proudmoore was an impossibly curvaceous whore with no free will, no morals, and no hope. And she loved every minute of it.


	16. Jaina's Mass Production

**Chapter Sixteen: Jaina's Mass Production**

Jaina was doing what she did best.

One of her bodies was between Anveena's legs. Her tongue entered the girl's ultratight nethers. Behind Jaina, her massive ass was being pounded by a doomguard. The sensation of him inside her was nothing special, she'd had far better poundings. But Jaina knew that an ordinary woman would have gone mad with pleasure.

Her other body was making out with Anveena, running her hands across the blondes gigantic tits. The two identical blondes shared spit and tongues at once. The tentacles filled their holes, connecting them and pounding them.

They groped and kissed, driven to new levels of pleasure, before a final fall.

Once again, their minds shattered and were pieces back together as they lay in each other's arms. This was a daily occurrence now, Jaina's mind shattered regularly. Perhaps it was because the repair work left little fractures that couldn't be patched. Or perhaps Jaina didn't have any incentive not to break down. She let herself lose all semblance of intelligent thought.

It had even become a game of sorts. Jaina would walk where she was not supposed to, and seduce demons into raping her into oblivion. Then she would be returned and subjected to some new game. One where the only purpose was her own destruction and resurrection as a slut.

"Having fun, ladies?" asked Mistress.

"Yes, Mistress!" said Anveena, pushing Jaina into her bosom further. "Anveena and Jaina have been playing a lot!"

"I'm glad you've settled so well into your roles. But Jaina, I'd like some defiance," said Mistress.

Instantly, Jaina channeled her old self, bringing up memories of who she used to be. She put on a miserable appearance. But she also made sure to stay cute and feel up her own rumps on reflex. "Yes... yes, Mistress!"

"Now, it's time we got to the second birthing cycle, wouldn't you say?" asked Mistress. "The tentacles have missed you, I'm sure."

Then she snapped her fingers, and Jainas bodies and Anveena were raised into the air. As they were, Anveena was sandwiched between Jaina's two sets of bosoms. At once, Anveena began kissing Jaina, as the other girls were pulled up. Vashj was raised up, hissing mindlessly. So was Vanessa Vancleef, newly expanded, and Tyrygosa and all the rest.

Last of all, Mistress drew out the hourglass that had once been Sally Whitemane. With a flick, it warped back into the immense breasted, white-haired woman. Soon her gigantic tits began to shrink down so that she was only Jaina's size.

"What... what..." gasped Sally, before being lifted into the air.

"Give Sally Whitemane a greeting, will you, and let's get started," said Mistress.

Then Mistress grabbed one of Jaina's bodies and hurled it at Sally. Their breasts bounced off eachother in midair. Jaina wrapped her legs around Sally's waist, before kissing her.

And then the birthing began.

Jaina and Sally both had their mouths forced open. The spirits of their children began to climb out of them. Moaning, Jaina saw Sally blush, realizing this was her first time. Jaina watched with adoration as her children were created, and so did the others.

Mistress examined it and looked to Jaina. With a motion, she drew Jaina's bodies toward her. Sally and Anveena then plunged against her asses. "...Interesting."

"What... what is it, Mistress?" asked Jaina.

"Usually broodmothers go one of two ways as they produce more children," said Mistress. "They either remain the same in levels of production, sometimes for years. Or they gradually start to have more and more difficulty producing us.

"The strain on their mana reserves burn out, and they are reduced to husks. Like those, you saw when you first came here.

"Of course, there are some unusual few. Ladies who can provide a steady stream of children indefinitely. You're one of those, Jaina. That's why I was able to separate you into two bodies. You had so much innate mana that you could create more broodmothers than your body could support.

"But, this is truly unique."

"What is it?" asked Jaina, curious, and wondering if it would break her again.

"Everyone bore twins, with the exception of Vanessa who produced one," said False Jaina. "Each and every one of you produced more children on this round than on previous installments. I believe that the high concentration of powerful entities has led to a creep in mana capacity. Certainly, Anveena's presence has ensured your mana reserves continued to grow.

"Best of all is you, Jaina.

"You... both of your bodies produced triplets.

"And you're not even tired, are you?"

Jaina realized she wasn't. Where the others were in exhaustion, except Anveena, Jaina wasn't. She felt as though she could fuck for a thousand years. "N... no Mistress.

"Have I done something wrong?"

False Jaina kissed her on both sets of lips. "Far from it, Jaina.

"In fact, I think you might just be the greatest Broodmother I've ever created. All of the other girls were showing signs of mana diminishment before I used Anveena to shore them up. But you..." False Jaina swung her staff to slap Jaina cross her tits. "Your bodies just bounced right back like your tits.

"And with Anveena's help, your fertility rate has increased exponentially.

"You've just broken the record on the number of births, and you didn't break a sweat. Only physical impossibility was a limit on your birthing. If you'd had more wombs, you probably could have had even more..."

Jaina realized what Mistress was planning. And some remnant of her old self raised concern. She channeled it to put forward fear. Mistress liked her fear mixed with lust. "Oh no, please don't..."

False Jaina's hands shot forward and plunged into Jaina's bosoms. As she did, Jaina felt her mana surged forward into her hands. Little by little, Mistress began to pull two blonde heads out of Jaina's body, and two more sets of eyes opened. Jaina moaned as she felt a new two bosoms coming out of her others.

"It's a good thing you like foursomes Jaina," said False Jaina. "Because you'll have ample time to experiment." Then with a final haul, Jaina's bodies were multiplied by two. As she split up, Jaina felt four separate orgasms. She moaned, tongues hanging out like dogs as her bodies fell together in a heap.

"And hardly a blip on your mana reserves," said False Jaina. "I've got plans for you, Jaina. Plans as big as your tits." And then, she grabbed two of Jaina's bodies and began to create two more.

"Ah!" moaned Jaina, feeling her desperation becoming very real. "Ah! Please... don't..." Another set of orgasms ran through Jaina as she gained two more bodies. False Jaina became Kirrasan and tossed them aside before taking hold of her again.

"No problems yet," said Kirrasan.

"No! NO!" screamed Jaina's bodies, relishing her own desperate helplessness.

Six bodies screamed and orgasmed as Jaina was turned into eight buxom blondes. And Kirrasan took hold of her again.

"Again," said Kirrasan.

"Please!" screamed Jaina as she became ten.

Kirrasan enjoyed every moment of this, and so was Jaina, as she made her twelve. "And again.

"Hmm, it looks like I've burned through a quarter of your mana, Jaina. Let's go for half."

Then she raised a hand, and Jaina's twelve bodies were raised into the air. Each pair were turned around and had their lips forced together. Their legs went to rub against their groins on reflex as Kirrasan began to cast a much larger spell.

"My bodies..." cried Jaina, knowing the Mistress enjoyed her narration. "I'm going to lose my mind!" She hoped Mistress enjoyed this more than she did, and she was enjoying it a lot. Jaina hated Mistress and loved hating her as much as she loved her.

"Don't worry, Jaina," said Kirrasan. "I'll just put it back together again!"

"I can't..." began Jaina.

And then she was stretched to her limit. Her twelve bodies became twenty-four in a single instant as she orgasmed hard and fast. Her mind shattered, was reformed, and shattered again. At last, she collapsed to the ground.

Jaina Proudmoore was a hivemind of impossibly busty blondes. She existed to serve Mistress and provide her entertainment.

"Hmm, you know Jaina, I've had a lot of fun with you over the years," said Kirrasan. "But, I think the time has about come for me to retire you. Put you away in some nice, pleasurable fate, while I get to work on a new favorite."

"Mistress..." said Jaina, not wanting it to end.

"I've been thinking about what fate would fit you," said Kirrasan. "I wanted it to be something special. Now I wonder; Why not subject you to them all."

"No..." said Jaina, enjoying the final horror of her fate.

"You, Jaina Proudmoore, are going to become a race," said Kirrasan. "I'm going to turn your many bodies into a self-perpetuating species. One that creates more of Jaina Proudmoore of every shape and size." Summoning a whip, she slapped it across many of Jaina's breasts. "What do you think Jaina?

"Do you want to become an endless swarm of impossibly busty sluts? I'll give you a choice. It'll happen to you no matter what, but I'll let you feel how you want."

A choice, to feel however, she wanted to feel. It would not change what happened, but Jaina... Jaina had a choice. But what to say here? "...Yes," said Jaina's original body under her breathe.

"Hmm, I can't hear you," said Kirrasan.

"I am Jaina Proudwhore, your loyal slut!" screamed Jaina's bodies in unison. "PLEASE MISTRESS! TURN ME INTO A RACE OF SLUTS!"

Kirrasan smiled proudly. "...You are everything I could have hoped for." Then she picked her way among Jaina's limp bodies and pulled her original up by the hair. Light, Jaina looked sexy while held up by the blonde hair like that. "Now then, this body is your original, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mistress," moaned Jaina's original body. As she spoke, she tried to get the hang of controlling all these limbs. Of feeling all these tits, it was... glorious.

Kirrasan leaned in and kissed her. This was no short peck, but a deep and passionate kiss goodbye, and Jaina made the most of it. For a moment, their tongues dueled, before Kirrasan drew back. "Good.

"You'll make an excellent Mother for the Queen. Anveena, as I commanded."

Anveena stood up energetic as always. "Yes, Mistress. Jaina and Anveena will become one."

Anveena cast a spell, the motion sending her breasts bouncing.

"What are..." began Jaina.

Then Anveena's entire form began to radiate energy like the sun, surging forward toward Jaina. Their lips met in a kiss, and then Anveena's entire form seemed to melt into her. It poured down Jaina's throat, filling her body with massive amounts of energy. As it did, that energy shot out to her other clones, creating networks of power between them.

"Simple enough, Jaina," said Kirrasan. "New succubi are born by implanting a fragment of another succubus' spirit. That fragment transforms into a new one. Anveena, however, is a fragment of the Sunwell's energy, saturated with my power.

"And right now, her spirit is mutating within you as a Broodmother.

"Anveena has very little identity of her own, and her appearance and traits were based on you. Combined with that, her power has been mixing with yours. You are already connected."

"Get to the point!" moaned Jaina, frustrated at the idea of never fucking Anveena again. Mistress wouldn't waste a body like that, would she? Yes, Jaina had the same body, but Anveena had an innocent charm...

"Anveena is about to be reborn as a perfect fusion of everything I want from you," said Kirrasan. "Up until now, you've resided equally within each body of yours."

Then Jaina felt power being drawn from her other bodies and into her, no, into her womb. Suddenly she screamed as agony went into her, her very soul stretching as her mouth opened wide. Jaina felt as though this body was being hollowed out like she had become nothing more than a suit. And as the creature riled within her, Jaina found her mouth widening even more. As she did, her original body suddenly began to stretch, and a black clawed hand came out of her mouth.

Taking hold of it, it stretched Jaina out and pulled her down. Jaina's body collapsed like a suit, and out of her mouth came a face like hers, but with dark skin and glowing green eyes. Horns were on her head, and her mouth was worked down to reveal two bare shoulders. As it came down, Jaina was stretched further and further to accommodate her immense bosom. Finally, she was past, and Jaina fell in a heap, catching only on her child's rear for a moment before being shaken off.

Two black wings came out of the creatures back, it was her, but in a demonic form. And Jaina liked it. "The difference between you and me, Jaina. I actually accomplish my goals," she said. Then she turned and pointed one clawed figure at the skin at her feet.

A bolt of magic shot forward and hit the skin. Instantly it began to rise up, and Jaina found herself restored to her original body. Her long hair flowed around her and before her eyes. Her golden locks became white, leaving only a single strand of blonde hair on her. Jaina's original body fell forward onto her breasts.

"What about... Anveena..." said the other bodies.

"She is as much an extension of myself now as you are," said Dreadlord Jaina, enjoying the sensation of her control. "But I suppose it wouldn't do to let her go to waste. So, we'll return her to things soon enough.

"We're going to have an entire strain of us based on Anveena. Just as we'll have strains around all our incarnations. We'll be the mistress of every lord, the consort of every demon, an employee of every brothel.

"And you, Mother," she gripped Original Jaina and drew her up so they were face to face. "You whose iron willpower allowed your mind to develop enough for this moment of creation..." She kissed her, a hard and forceful kiss. "You deserve a special fate."

Jaina was looking forward to this. All three of herself.


	17. Tyrande Whisperwind

**Chapter Seventeen: Tyrande Whisperwind**

Jaina Proudmoore and Anveena's super-swollen lips met in passion. Their gigantic mammaries bounced against one another as their play continued. Into both of their asses came the cocks of two doomguards who pounded them from behind. Their tongues dueled, and Jaina enjoyed her dominance over Anveena. Yet even now, both of them were dominated.

"Got these bitches are tight, aren't they?" asked one of the guards, thrusting ever faster.

"Bitch. Singular," said the other. "She may have a lot of bodies, but there's only one mind."

Jaina felt up Anveena's ass, even as she sensed thousands more of their kind being gangbanged. Reaching out with her mind, she felt herself being sandwiched. That body was between two pitlords that were filling her mouth and pussy. Elsewhere, she was chained to a wall, candles driven between her breasts. The sensation of wax dripping down her sexy form was addicting to say the least...

Mistress enjoyed her dominance of Jaina and had used her bodies as a means of holding up torches.

"Not much of one after all the fucking we're giving her," said the first.

They probably thought they were very manly, but Jaina didn't regard them as much more than one more dick to fill her. Even now, her magics were enchanting them to be loyal to Mistress, taking over their minds.

"Yeah, but they've got spells for that," said the other. "Every single one of these cunts gets mind broken regularly; they just bounce back with magic."

Like they could even break Jaina.

"That's not all that is bouncing, is it?" muttered the first, grabbing her breasts and molding them. Neither one was nearly skilled enough or big enough for Jaina's tastes. The neverending gangbang Jaina felt was... business as usual.

It was like having three meals a day; you only noticed the absence. Only Jaina fed on sexual energy and cum instead of food and water.

"So bitch, do you enjoy this?" asked the doomguard, grabbing them by the hair and pulling them up. Jaina adopted the right personality. Meanwhile, Anveena let her bimbo nature show through more than usual.

"Yes, Master!" cried Anveena. "Anveena lives to serve you and suck you! Fuck me more, please!"

"I am Jaina Proudmoore, I exist to be your plaything," moaned Jaina, letting lust lace her voice.

Let them think they were in control if they wanted.

"That's two names," noted one.

"Oh yeah, the hive mind has split personalities," said the other. "It adds a bit of flavor to the fucking. You can tell an Anveena from a Jaina by the bangs, Jaina's are parted. Anveena's fall in front of her face."

"Ugh, I'm done with these bitches," said the first. "Where do we put them?

That was it for these bodies. Any of Jaina's bodies could fuck indefinitely, but they were in no short supply. And demons liked giving her what they thought were fates worse than death when they were done with them.

"There's a storage chamber over there," said one. "Throw her to the tentacles!"

The storage chamber was opened, and beneath it were a bed of innumerable tentacles. Jaina was thrown down, her immense ass cushioning her fall. Her immense breasts, in turn, cushioned Anveena as she landed in her cleavage. Even as Anveena, clambered forward to kiss her, the doomguards began to activate it.

"Now, what do you say, cunts?" asked the doomguard.

"Thank you, Master. Please come again," said Jaina, adding the right element of submission.

"Anveena is your loyal bimbo!" cried Anveena.

"Not anymore," said the doomguard.

At his direction, the tentacles stirred to life to grab Anveena and Jaina. Quickly they surged forward, and Jaina felt the tentacles plunging into her cunt. Anveena also moaned as suction cups were applied to their breasts. Milk poured from their nipples as their asses were pounded from behind. Deeper and deeper they went before the tentacles came out of both their mouths.

Said tentacles wrapped around one another and pulled. Anveena and Jaina's lips were trapped together in a final, eternal kiss. Their legs wrapped around one another, as their arms were bound. Staring into one another's big, blue eyes, they knew this would last forever.

The tentacles pulled them down below the surface, swallowing them down. The tentacles binding them detached, and the two fell downward. Pumped through a channel of meat, they fell down and landed.

Beneath Jaina and Anveena, they found themselves. Thousands and thousands of themselves being raped by the tentacles. They were lying on the surface of a sea of cleavage and blondes, squirming and groping one another.

Above them, several other Jaina's and Anveena's descended to land on top of them. Soon they were being pulled down into the sea...

* * *

Jaina turned her attention to her Dreadlord self. As she did, she left the last two bodies to their own eternity of pleasure. Now she was striding with swaying, violet hips alongside Kirrasan. To one side was a balcony looking over a chandelier. Said chandelier had been made from herself. Many of her bodies were bound and tied together, then welded into place with a steel framework.

That framework was then enchanted, and many candles slipped onto her bosoms. Jaina felt her mind, enjoying her own desperation for a moment. Then she looked to the other side, where dozens of her were bound. Trapped in a kneeling position with their rears high in the air. Their faces. Meanwhile, were on the ground; they stared at her pleadingly.

"Well, aren't your bodies coming along nicely," noted Kirrasan. "What's it like being both dominatrix and submissive to yourself?"

"Delicious," said Jaina, loving and fearing the sound of his own voice. "I've compartmentalized the personality of my various selves to different sets of bodies. All of me are experiencing everything, but I'm able to think in different ways with each body.

"For instance!"

Turning around, she brought her staff across to slap her original self across the breasts. In that instant, Jaina felt both the desperation and despair. The domination and excess were there as well, addicting. Lust and sexual pleasure were in both of them, though.

"MMMPH!" moaned her original, white-haired self into her gag, going bet between the legs.

The Jaina's bound to one side enjoyed the sensation, even as they wondered what fate would befall them. Dreadlord Jaina withheld the information and motioned. A door opened and into the room came an equal number of Jaina's. Yet these were different. Each one was sporting a two-foot cock that stuck up between their legs. Coming up behind, they rested their shafts in front of the rears of themselves and waited.

"Hello, Ladies, or me, as I should say," said Dreadlord Jaina. You already know what I'm going to do to you next, it's happened to you before.

"But since I know you love being dominated, I'll tell you anyway.

"Those bodies of your behind you have been magically enhanced with dicks. They are going to impregnate you. I realize you're used to being impregnated with shards of Kirrasan. But Mistress has other things to do.

"So, I'm going to try impregnating myself.

"If this works, and it will work, I'll be able to produce a neverending tide of new bodies—all without needing to exhaust the succubi.

"I always wanted three blonde children." Then Dreadlord Jaina glanced to her original self. "I'm getting a lot more than three, right, my dear Mother?" She removed her gag.

"Yes, yes, Mistress!" cried Jaina.

"Good," Dreadlord Jaina kissed her on the lips. "now, why don't we collect Tyrande? We've got to uphold our end of the bargain, don't we?"

* * *

The years of peace seemed to be coming to an end.

Tyrande Whisperwind slippered into the pool of a Moonwell. Her voluptuous violet-skinned form gleamed in the moonlight. She leaned back, her green hair falling about as her enormous breasts rose and fell. With a sigh, she looked to the equally beautiful, blue-haired Night Elven ranger.

"These waters truly are wonderful, are they not, Shandris?" asked Tyrande breathlessly.

"Yes, Priestess Tyrande," said Shandris. "But what of that power we have been sensing?"

"It will wait until later, I am sure," said Tyrande. "We must take what chances we have to rest and relax."

And then Tyrande sensed a presence. Turning to one side, she saw Jaina Proudmoore slipping into the Moonwell, stark naked. She'd always been a very beautiful woman. "Hello, Tyrande. Mind if I join you?"

"Lady Proudmoore, what has brought you here?" asked Tyrande, surprised at her presence.

Then Jaina's eyes flashed, and Tyrande found herself transfixed by them. They seemed to change and swirl with different colors. As they shifted, Tyrande tried to pick up a pattern and yet could not find one. They seemed to be entirely random, and Tyrande found herself growing hot. "Oh, I thought I might see how you were doing, maybe have a chat. You see, there is a coalition I'd like you to join, and well, I think she might explain."

Suddenly, from the water, another Jaina emerged. Yet this one was not like the other. Her hair was mostly white, and her breasts and buttocks were immense. Her lips were super-expanded, and others came to. More Jaina's emerged from the water and crowded in around them. Before Tyrande could move, she and Shandris had been pressed up against one another.

Sink energy poured out of the Jaina's all stark naked and into Tyrande, who struggled to escape. As it happened, Tyrande found herself moaning. Her breasts began to expand outward, as did Shandris' and their immense bosoms were soon at war for space. A haze fell over them and Tyrande found herself grabbing Shandris by the cheeks on reflex.

The waygate...

Tyrande remembered the waygate and when it had been sealed.

"What is..." began Shandris.

"Shandris..." said Tyrande.

Both of them were expanding more and more now, growing to be every bit the equal of Jaina. Their lips were plumping up as their hips widened and their hands were running over one another. Soon they kissed one another, and as they did, all hell broke loose. Their tongues wrestled as their hands groped one another.

"Tyrande..." moaned Shandris.

"What... we must resist this?" moaned Tyrande. She had to get free and warn of the return of this sect of demons. Yet it felt so good, and she couldn't stop kissing Shandris.

"Sorry, Priestess Tyrande, that body of yours is mine now," said a voice.

Tyrande looked up and saw Kirrasan, walking toward her with swaying hips. Behind her, she was leading Sally Whitemane by a leash. The inquisitor had been gagged and expanded to immense proportions. Now she was walking with swaying hips, a scowl on her face. How long had this been happening? And no one even knew. "Now, Jaina, why don't you give our guests some fun."

"Yes, Mistress," said Jaina.

She had to reach Jaina. "Jaina, what is the meaning of this, why are-"

Then Jaina pulled her and Shandris apart. As he did, three Jainas fell on Tyrande, kissing and groping her with immense skill. Jaina seemed to play Tyrande's body like an instrument. At first, she took the time to learn her and then began to get serious. Before long, Jaina was manipulating every part of Tyrande's body. Tyrande cried out, cumming hard as she was pressed down into the water.

The Dreadlord Jaina came forward, however, and sent a rope of light that wrapped around her neck. Drawing her forward, Kirrasan leaned forward. "Hush, Tyrande. Time for you to become one of us!"

With a final kiss of dominance, Tyrande was tamed.


End file.
